Just a Day
by piXiikAy
Summary: What's This! Capsule Corp has got some new competition in town? ......this story has everything!
1. just a day

**Okay so i don't exactly KNOW per say where im going with this story _yet_** ...**but i will write it until it is complete!**

* * *

Authors Note: Ok so this is my first fanfic.. just thought i'd let ya know k hope u enjoy 

(oh and "is talking" and 'is thinking')

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the dragonball series

* * *

"Just a day, just an ordinary day.." she sang. 

It was a crisp winter's day in early January and everything was peacefully silent. The only sound was the whipping wind causing the icicle laden trees outside to occasionally scrape her window. Pan lay on the orange shag area rug in her bedroom, simply staring at the ceiling. There was a black space heater sitting next to her head gently warming her face while simultaneously turning her right cheek a nice shade of cherry-apple red.

"Pan" her moms voice called from the doorway, "you want to take a ride out to the city with me?"

"And the purpose of this trip is...?" Pan asked suspiciously

"Oh..you know...just to uh..." Videl had thought about tricking Pan into going on this little venture but quickly changed her mind. Setting her face stern and crossing her arms over her chest, she laid down the law. "You're getting a job today. Ever since you helped save the world, all you've done is fight and lay around. It's been peaceful for how many years now? I know you're part saiyan, but you're living in a human world. You need to--"

"ZzzZzzzZZzzz"

"PAN!"

Pan shot up, eyes half lidded, drool hanging, swiviling her head, "Huh?! Wha?! Yeh mmm I heard! feed the goat a purple...tv...with a..with a...the.. wif...ZzzZZZzzzzz"

Videl was seething now. The attitude from her teenaged years came out full force, "PAN! You be downstairs in ten minutes!!! TEN! or you'll be taking a dirt nap when I'm through with you!!!"

Pan was wide awake now. Even though she could beat her mom easily, that threat rang loud and clear. She was getting a job today. 'Damn, why do I have to leave the house though. I don't feel like getting up now' she whined into a pillow. Flipping onto her back she stared at the ceiling again, hoping an answer would suddenly appear. 'Job, people, job, job, job, people. Who do I know that can get me a job?' scrunching her eyes in concentration, "BRA! She can get me a job! I just gotta call her up." Glancing across the room to her clock, she saw she had three minutes to get this done. Dashing over to the phone, she dialed her friend.

_riing ring_

_riiiiing ring_

"Bra pick up Bra pick up Bra pick up hurry!"

_rii-_

"Hello"

"Yeh hi Bra, I need help! I need a job quick! and I mean quick as in the next minute and a half!"

"Ha ha ha ok ok Pan, just calm down and let me think for a second."

"HURRRy or I'll have to pick one out with my mom" Pan whined.

"Ah, I've got just the thing. BUT if you take this then there is no backing out okay?"

"Alri-- _wait­_ what is it???"

"Oh ya know, just doin' a little of this and a little of that, nothing big…"

"NO Bra! I know what you're thinking and I am NOT going to work with you at that _that--_"

"PAN, IT'S TIME TO GO!" Videl yelled from the front door. Not wanting to get on her mom's bad side, she took the job, so she could hurry downstairs.

"Arghhhh ok Brrrrra," emphasizing her name vehemently "I'll take the _job_, but mark my word, you will pay dearly for taking advantage of me like this..."

"I'm only doing what Daddy taught me 'Strike quick when your opponent is vulnerable', and I've been fighting you all my life" Bra quirked.

"HA HA funny" she remarked sarcastically. 'Note to self, kill Vegeta!'

"Well Alright then Pan, I'll see you bright an early on Monday 8am sharp ok Toodles!"

"Yeh, yeh yeh bye Bra thanks" she replied 'for nothing'. And with that, Pan threw on her favorite orange hoodie. It was one that her Grandma made her that had the Son family emblem on one side and the Vegetassei emblem on the other. A pair of baggy black sweat pants were thrown on, and she was out the door. Telling her mother about her newly acquired job would be pointless. When her mother's angry, she's not the most reasonable person to talk to. So she decided to go, and tell her during the car ride once she had calmed down.

"Let's head out Panny!" Videl commanded, pushing Pan out the door.

"Let's" was Pans one word response as she smirked sauntering to the air car. 'We'll just be turning around in five minutes anyways'

* * *

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**Ok bare with me, that was a terrible first chapter... but i had to start off somewhere and i promise the next ones will be much better! **_

_**thanks for reading!**_** and PLEASE review!! even if you think its terrible.. i'll except any kind of opinion you have  
**


	2. new friend in place,ol friend finds face

Chapter 2 Enjoy!

disclaimer: see ch 1

* * *

"_Sigh" _there was sheer pleasure written all over Videl's face. The open road always seemed so therapeutic to her. Wispy clouds hung high over the snow capped mountains in the east, while two giant pterodactyls flew in from the north clutching an ample supply of logs to help shield their nest from the cold (just like goku showed them). All along the left side of the road stretching for about three miles was a frosted kumquat orchard where the little orange fruits sparkled like gems reflecting the midday sun. "Mmmm maybe I'll make some pork with kumquat marmalade for dinner tonight…" she thought out loud. She then leaned her seat back and put the car in autopilot mode so she could admire the scenery more closely, without the worry of veering off into a ditch. She really didn't feel like having to buy a new hover car. That was her only concern in regards to paying attention behind the wheel. Seeing as there was no one else _ever_ on this stretch of road besides the Son families, endangering someone's life in a crash wasn't an issue. 

The quaint bliss came to an abrupt halt when she suddenly realized something didn't feel quite right. It was quiet…too quiet. While on most trips, Pan would either be complaining about the longevity or yapping away excitedly, she was doing neither, and this struck Videl as very odd. Although she really was enjoying the serenity the countryside offers on such car rides, her daughters silence worried her. The only time Pan was ever silent was when she was asleep.

Taking a quick glance over at the passengers seat Videl could see that Pan did indeed appear to be sleeping, with her head resting against the window and eyelids tightly shut. Only problem with this scene, was that it didn't fool Videl for a second!

"Well, seeing as you're NOT asleep, why the silence?"

"..huh? ….wha happened?" she yawned with a feigned grogginess.

"You can't fool me Panny, so you can cut the act." Videl chuckled, at her daughter's awful attempt at acting.

"What makes you think I wasn't sleeping?" she queried while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, desperately trying to keep up the charade.

"I'm no saiyan, but I've done enough fighting in my day to know whether someone, especially my own flesh and blood, is unconscious or not." Videl smirked with an uncharacteristically arrogant flick of her hair.

Pan giggled at her mom's wit but wouldn't cave in. "I was TO unconscious and still am!" With an obnoxiously loud yawn and stretch of her arms, she pulled her feet up, curled into a little ball, and shut her eyes tightly once again.

"Oh so you're asleep are you?" she chuckled, "So then you won't want any of this extra delicious— aw never mind. There's no point in describing how incredible this is to an unconscious _little girl_." Videl just knew this would get a reaction.

Pan visibly twitched in frustration at being called a little girl, but over the years had gotten use to it. Plus, she was just too stubborn to give up that easily.

'I can't let her get to me that easily.' she convinced herself, 'although… what is this extra delicious food she speaks of.'

"Mmmmmm this is soooo tasty!" Videl chewed loudly, "It's the most delicious **STRAWBERRY** **SHORTCAKE** I've ever had--"

And with that, it was all over! Pan jumped straight out of her seat and at her mother.

"GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!"

"Uh uh sleeping people can't eat! They'll choke!" Videl taunted with a laugh

Pan was stretched out swinging her arms wildly trying to get at the sweet cake while Videl gave her all to restrain her with the classic outstretched arm with the palm to the head move.

"Give it!"

"I don't think so."

"Give it now!"

"Uh uh."

"C'mon you know you can't finish it yourself!"

"Your right…"

"So I can have it?!!!"

"……no hahahahha"

"MOM!"

"PAN!"

"Gimme Gimme Gimme"

"Gimme' got hit by a bus. Ask nicely."

"Arghhhh! You can't keep food from a saiyan, especially since I'm your child. That's like the saiyan form of child abuse!"

It was quite a sight to see, and it went on like this until Videl got tired and relented.

"Ha ha haha ha alright sweetie here you go" she chuckled wiping away some tears.

"Thank You!" Pan said snatching it; and swiftly plopped back down in her seat with a huff. In half an instant, the cake was gone.

"Mmm that was good!"

"Honestly, how could you tell? I didn't even see you chew."

"I did! It was just really fast" Pan replied sticking her tongue out jestingly, "By the way, where did you all of a sudden pull out a piece of cake from?"

"Driver's side glove compartment"

"Why?" she puzzled

"I need it for your father"

"….?" Pan thought for a second, "I don't even wanna know."

They were almost into Satan City when Pan began thinking about their destination. 'Dang, we're here already, now what. I can't tell her we just wasted time and gas (a/n if they use that) for nothing. Or maybe I _can_ tell her, but then convince her to--'

"All these years and you still think I can't tell when you're up to something?" Videl smirked. Pan's face instantly went from conniving to disappointed. "You're no fun" she pouted. 'Oh well, mind as well tell her now.' "Guess what Mom"

"What"

"I got a job!" she remarked. Pan then waited for the shocked 'Oh' expression to appear on her mother's face. 'Wait for it…wait for it' she thought, 'Nothing?!' "Hey what gives? You're not the least shocked, surprised, _...something_?"

"Why would I be? " Videl simply stated.

"What? What do you mean, 'why would I be'? Why _wouldn't_ you be?!?" Pan was thoroughly confused now. This wasn't making any sense. "Did you _know _I'd get a job before we left the house??? And if so, why are we going to the city for nothing?"

"Not for nothing" she replied pulling into a parking space, "To go shopping of course, now let's go" she smiled brightly.

"WHAT? NO! I don't need any clothes, I have plenty! Please Mom no!"

"Pan honey, it's not that serious. I'm just helping you pick out some clothes for your new job, that's it. I'm not trying to make you over or anything."

"Oh….well wait!! You still never answered that! How did you know I would have a job _basically_ before I did?!"

"Your friend Bra is quite the lil schemer" Videl chuckled. Pan's face was priceless. No words could ever do it justice.

'I'm going to get Bra for this. I'm going to get her good' Pan schemed as she walked through the entrance of the mall with her mother. The first store they came upon was NewYork&Co. 'Oh, so this must be the place Bra is always raving about. I really don't see what's so great about it. It seems kind of out of place between the shops Kimono mono and Kawaii. The latter of which I will never step foot in, except maybe for a dare or a favor, but definitely not voluntarily or outta my own freewill.' Not really paying attention to where she was walking whilst pondering the nuances of the mall, Pan wandered out of NY&Co and eventually onto an escalator. About five minutes later, half way across the mall and two stories up stood Son Pan, the latest victim of mindless wandering-it is.

'I wonder if Mom's got some clothes picked out yet?' she thought while swiveling her head to locate her mother.

"And… I am no longer in a clothing store" she concluded out loud, smacking her lips in irritation. "Although, this isn't such a bad place to be" she smiled. Pan found herself standing smack dab in the middle of the food court. 'That 1/4th never ceases to amaze me' she smirked, 'oh well, since I'm here I mind as well get some grub.' With that, she sauntered over to the line of food stands. 'Wow, they've really switched stuff up since the last time I've been here. I've heard of that American fast-food restaurant Taco Bell, but I've never seen it around here. I guess they're trying it out in the mall before moving it to the streets.'

_GROWWLL!!! Rumble rumble rumble_

Everyone started staring in Pan's direction, she being the source of the loud reverberation and all. "Well," she stated as her cheeks tinted pink while wiping her mouth, "If my salivating mouth and uh 'growling' stomach are any indication, I guess I hurry and get some food." She quickly scanned the stands, and after carefully weighing her options, decided on two orders of curry beef, twelve shrimp kabobs, a thing of chicken lo mein, one burger, three tacos and a large fry. Excited at the prospect of eating, she paid the dumbfounded (if not a little grossed out) cashier, and then all but ran to the closest table to begin chowing down.

_Gobble munch munch slurp chomp chomp chomp crunch gobble munch mun--_

"You…Are...Amazing…" breathed an awed voice from across the table.

Startled, Pan looked up with a lo mein filled mouth, noodles hanging and eyebrows raised inquisitively (like goku has done many times before). "Eshcooge meh?" she mumbled through the pound of food. "I'm sor--" the stranger tried to explain.

But, not really needing or waiting for a reply she grabbed a fork full of curry with her right hand, a taco with the left, and continued to shovel food in her mouth at a rapid pace again.

"Or not" they puzzled "I'll just wait 'til you're done if that's okay" they questioned with an air of disbelief. A grunt and a hand wave, that flicked a little taco sauce across the table, was all they got in reply. "Well…alright, I uhmm… yeh, I'll just wait" they quickly finished. Leaning back in their chair and propping their legs in the adjacent one, the table's other occupant patiently waited in silent wonder to meet this astounding, if not a little rude, human garbage disposal. While eating, Pan could feel eyes burning through her. Moving only her eyes away from what was left of her midday 'snack', she glared at the person across the table hoping to intimidate them out of the eye assault.

"Oh, so it's a staring match you want!" they smirked. Leaning forward on the table with crossed arms, they squinted their eyes intensifying the glare.

"_Grrrrrr_" causing sputters of chewing burger to fall from her lips. The stranger's glare only intensified with a glint of humor.

"Dijjn't yorf movther keach you nok koo schare!"

"Didn't _your_ mother teach you not to speak with your mouth full?" laughed the accused

Pan swallowed the last of her meal, and extended her hand giving an amused a smirk.

"Touché…I'm Pan."

"And I'm… not going to shake your hand" the un-introduced laughed.

"Oh" she remarked upon inspection of her sauce covered hand; and her cheeks went pink for the second time that day.

"The names Tetsuo though, glad to have made your acquaintance. Now, if I may ask a few questions?"

"Like what?"

"Like, where the hell does all that food go! I mean, not that I was checking you out or anything, but anyone who ate that much food would be big as a hippo!"

"Big as a hippo?"

"Yeh, what? They're big aren't they?" he said with confidence, eyes downcast as he cockily buffed his fingernails.

"Yeh, but it just sounds… weird. It's usually a house, an elephant, or--"

"I know, but I'm trying not to follow the norm. It gets boring." He winked while leaning back and placing his arms behind his head.

Pan giggled with a tilt of her head and hand to her mouth, at his originality, oblivious to his attempt at flirting. 'This guy seems pretty alright. I wonder if he likes fighting'

"So, you never answered my question," Tetsuo stated, "how does a trim, muscular, _cute_ girl like yourself manage to consume so much?"

'Wasn't checking me out, my tail! I'm wearing a sweatshirt, you can't see my size unless you're trying to!' Pan laughed to herself. 'Yep, I may not have had a date in a while, but I've still got it.' She then took a moment to look him over. The first thing she noticed was his bronzed complexion and toned forearms since he had his sleeves rolled up. He had the oddest shade of green eyes, 'almost lime' she thought. But his hair! Oh his hair 'How did I not notice it?' she wondered dreamily as she subconsciously stared. It was a beautiful hue of navy blue, with natural royal highlights throughout. He had it pulled back in a low ponytail, that just barely hit his shoulder, but a few strands fell free and she just wanted to reach out and touch them.

"Uh, hello… Pan?"

"I work out a lot training" she answered quickly so as not to be caught staring. Tetsuo smirked at her obvious cover up. 'Damn it, he noticed! Please don't say anything! Please don't say anything! Please don't say anything!'

"Work out huh..."

_whew _she breathed in relief

"Are you a gymnast?"

"Hell No!" Pan screamed, and once again gaining the attention of the entire food court. Although this time she didn't take notice. She was too heated at being called anything other than a fighter. "I mean…no. There's nothing wrong with gymnasts or anything, I'm just…not. I'm a fighter and go to dojo's on the regular" she corrected upon seeing the shocked expression on Tetsuo's face at her outburst. _He he he he_ she laughed nervously.

"Oh …alright, an avid martial artist I see" Tetsuo chuckled, "How long ya been studying?"

"Oh my WHOL--"

_---Lost Without You, Can't Help Myself, How Does It Feel,---_

"Oh that's my phone, sorry…" Pan said, cutting herself off.

_---To Know That I Love Ya Bab—_

"Hello?"…. "At the food court"… "Yes, at the mall, where else?"… "No"… "Someone I just met"… "A guy"…"I don't know"… "NO! we just met!" Pan shrieked turning tomato red. Tetsuo laughed at this and continued to watch the one sided conversation intently

…"No, I'll find you! You stay there!... "Alright, see you in a couple, bye" _click_

"Boyfriend?" Tetsuo inquired quirking an eyebrow. "No, mother" Pan replied with a sigh.

"Your mom's ringtone is 'Lost without You'?" he doubted

"Yes! I just happen to like Robin Thicke… I use that song for a lot of my calls" She sang confidently.

"Sure ya do" Tetsuo said sarcastically. "No really! Here, call my phone, I'll prove it" she said while grabbing his phone, which was conveniently sitting out on the table, to put in her number. "Here, call me" she said handing him back his phone. But before the phone got to his hands…

"Panny!" came a voice. 'A male voice? Who's that?' thought Pan. As the figure came closer, she could see it was her Uncle Goten. 'Whew ok, he's alright as long as he's not with—"Mom!" she squeaked as she saw her mom strolling along side of him. 'She will embarrass me and scare away another friend with her (as well as Grandma's) incessant talking of grandchildren'

"OK ITS BEEN NICE MEETING BUT I GOTTA GO NOW SO BYE!" Pan quickly shouted as she ran away from the table to go meet her mom and uncle before they could meet her company.

"ok …bye" Tetsuo whispered confused.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"…_I DON'T WHY I INSTIGATE AND SAY WHAT I DON'T MEAN, I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY, I KNOW IT'S NOT ALRIGHT, SO I'M BREAKING THE HABIT TONIGHT!!!!!"_

"**TRUNKS!!!! SHUT UP! BEFORE I BREAK THAT HABIT FOR YOU! **Bra yelled from the staircase.

"…**AND EVERY OTHER 'HABIT' IN YOUR BODY!!!" **Vegeta added from behind Bra, startling her.He gave his daughter a smirk, and then continued on his way to the gravity room.

Trunks heard the threat, and decided not to test whether his dad was serious or not, and stopped singing. "I'm I really that bad?" he wondered out loud.

"Yes… you are." Bra clearly stated from his bedroom doorway. Trunks gave his sister an evil glare but then started to jump around his room and lip-sync on mute to the music like he was before he was so _rudely_ interrupted. Even though he couldn't sing, watching her 32 year old brother jump around like a little kid was hilarious. Bra then ran up to his dancing form and gave him a huge bear hug. "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much!" she yelled over the music. Trunks, thoroughly confused, turned the music off and looked down at his sister. "What are you talking about? I haven't gone anywhere."

"Yes you did. It took you forever to come back. It wasn't until after the galaxy tour and shadow dragons that you came back, but you DID, and I'm glad!" she beamed.

"Bra, what are you talking about? That was almost three years ago. Besides, I was only gone that one year with the galaxy tour, after that I was here on earth with you."

"No, you don't get it do you?" Upon seeing his confused face, she decided to explain.

"I don't remember much before you took over the company, but I DO remember. And you use to always get in trouble, go on adventures, and generally love to have fun; but when you took over the company you changed. You weren't Trunks V. Briefs Saiyan prince, conniving fun-loving fighter. You were Mr. T. Briefs CEO of Capsule Corp, boring, work dodging slacker."

"Ow Bra" said Trunks giving a sarcastic hurt face.

"I'm serious Trunks! Things weren't the same without 'you'" she said with the most sincere look he had ever seen her give.

"Well, I'm glad to be back sis" he said looking down at her and ruffling her hair, knowing she hated that.

"Good!" Bra replied, "but if you ever 'leave' again, be forewarned, I'll take you up my threat from earlier" she declared in a malicious tone. She then turned and skipped out the room with a big cheese eating grin. "La la la lala…"

"Weird…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Monday morning already, and Pan just knew this was not going to be her day. To start it off, she had to wake up early, which is never good. Then when she went to turn off that dream ending infernal racket known as her alarm clock, she came up empty handed extending her arm to the bedside table. Cracking open an eyelid ever so slightly, she could see it had been moved during the night to the desk across the room forcing her to get out the bed. "Meddling parents" she groaned. One step, two step, three step, FLOOR! Having got off the wrong side of the bed, she tripped over some cables that would otherwise be out of the way, ripped her favorite nightgown on a rogue nail, cutting her thigh in the process, then landed face first on the cold wooden floor, missing a pillow by an inch and a half. A single tear of self-pity escaped her still sleep laden eye as she moaned rubbing her soar face, "With a start this bad, could it possibly get any worse?"

"Oh Dende, please say no…"

* * *

Ok so _that_ wasn't the greatest chapter either, but just hang in there, the story will get better soon, I promise...

Thanks for reading! and please review... i'd like to know what you think ...TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE **JUST A DAY** and the plot thickens!


	3. Bad Luck, Jokes & Confusion

Here's ch. 3 -- **Bad Luck, Jokes & Confusion**

**disclaimer**: see ch. 1

* * *

.

"Okay, I officially hate Murphy's law!" Pan steamed, "I can tolerate having to take a cold shower…even though I slipped three times in and out of the tub" she added softly. "I can even say finding out that mice had somehow burrowed into my drawer and punched holes in half my wardrobe overnight is not a problem. With a little help from Bra (if you wanna call it that) I'll be stocked up in no time. BUT THIS, THIS JUST TAKES THE CAKE!!" Pan shouted at a thoroughly confused Goten.

He had woken up that morning with Chi Chi gone, and no food to eat. He tried to find her in the house, but it was to no avail. So he went to Gohan's house to see if he could find her there… or food at least. Upon entering, "Hello, anybody home! Mom, are you here?" hearing no response, he made his way to the kitchen. Which to his delight, he found food. On the table was a delicious buffet of breakfast foods. In the center was a hand-written note, which he read:

_I had to go to the store this morning, but I figured you could use a big meal today. Hopefully it's still warm when you get to it, and don't forget to clean up when you're done. _

_Your welcome in advance :)  
_

_Mom_

"Alright! Food!" and immediately he dug in. What he had failed to notice was the three letter word written just above the message indicating _whom_ the breakfast was intended for…PAN. Oblivious to the trouble he was about to put himself into, he ate every last morsel in sight, and even licked some of the plates clean. "Mmmm that was great! Although, there could have been a little more, I'm not going to complain." He leaned back in his chair satisfied with a huge grin on his face. This was about the time Pan entered the room. "Hmm I can't wait for food" she happily hummed down the stairs, on her way to the kitchen where her mother always had breakfast waiting. Her face instantly fell the moment she turned the corner. That's when the yelling began.

Goten scratched his head, trying to figure out what to say to calm down his niece. He didn't understand what had riled her up. Suddenly, realization dawned on his features, and walked over to Pan apologetically. "Gee, Pan" he started.

'Well at least he's sorry about it' Pan thought forgivingly.

"I don't know who this Murphy guy is, but if he took _my_ cake, I'd be upset too. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you" he stated in comprehension while rubbing Pan's back in a soothing motion. Pan immediately face-vaulted at the idiotic innocence of her uncle.

"What….?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing Uncle" she submitted. Goten frowned at this name. "--I mean Goten, It's nothing Goten" Pan corrected with a roll of her eyes.

"That's better!" he stated cheerfully smiling, with a hand on her shoulder. At this point Pan had had enough and decided she should take her leave. 'Maybe it's this house' she thought to herself, 'maybe the moment I leave my luck will do a one-eighty! Oh sweet Dende, PLEASE let that be the case.' And with that bit of wishful thinking, Pan bid adieu to her uncle, "Gotta get goin' Goten, I'll see you later!" and walked out the door.

"But Panny--" Goten tried, but was cut off with the slam of the front door; "…you didn't have anything for breakfast" he finished futilely. He then looked to the floor, followed by the table full of empty plates in thought, "If I knew she was in such a hurry, I would have saved her some."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pan wasn't running late, but decided to take the quick route to town anyways. Getting a running start, she took to the air with a sonic boom. She soared happily for a couple seconds just enjoying the rush of flight, but quickly realized it was still winter and started shivering, teeth clacking and all. "Why, or better yet, How! do I get myself into these situations??!" Pan spoke out loud. "I ran out the house with no jacket, no scarf, hat or gloves in the _middle_ of winter. I really need to start thinking before I act." Flying along in only a thin sweater and a pair of jeans, she tried to make the best of it, and took off at break-neck speed to reduce the time she'd be exposed to the elements. Paying more attention to staying warm then to where she was going, she flew head first into the biggest, hardest goose ever!

"Ow!" she yelled rubbing her head, "Wait! Where's the explosion of feathers?" she questioned disappointedly as she turned herself right side up. "I want that stupid bird to suffer for getting in my way!"

"I don't know about this so called explosion of feathers, but my head feels like someone just launched a live grenade at it!"

Pan visibly jumped at the sound of the talking 'goose', and turned to face it. "Ohhhhh," she sighed, relieved that she wasn't going crazy thinking that an animal (other than some dogs, pigs, and floating cats) was talking to her. "It's just you Trunks."

"Geez Panny, where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked rubbing his aching head.

"I'm meeting your sister in about 10 minutes at her job"

"Why?"

"Because I got conned into working there with her" she answered folding her arms across her chest.

"Ha!" he gave a short laugh, "sounds like Bra alright." Pan just glared at him, but knew that he himself had been conned more than enough times, so she let up… a little. "Hey, I'm heading to a little café for breakfast, and since you've got 10 minutes, you wanna join? My treat!"

"Well…" she stated trying to think of any reason she shouldn't go, other than possibly being late to somewhere she didn't wanna go in the first place.

_Grumble! Grumble! Grumble!… went her stomach_

"I'll take that as a yes" Trunks smirked

"Ha ha ha" she laughed sheepishly with her hand behind her head, "that Son gene really started kicking in this year!"

"This way" Trunks laughed, and then took off with Pan following closely behind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where is Pan? She should have been here--"

"Now" Pan quirked, landing with a thud next to Bra. 'I shouldn't have eaten those last 3 dozen dumplings, I'm flying heavy' she laughed to herself.

"Pan, I told you to be here 8am **_sharp!_** You need to be serious about this!" Bra all but yelled.

Seeing the disappointment in her friends face, Pan couldn't help but feel guilty for being so irresponsible. 'That's twice today I did something stupid.' She bowed her head in shame. "Sorry Bra, I know this means a lot to you. So, I promise I will be the best worker today. I'll be the best dog-on _doggy clothes designer ever!_" she enthused, just barely getting the last part out without gagging. 'I still can't believe I'm about to work here!' Pan screamed at herself.

"Good, here's your outfit. It goes on right over your clothes." Bra informed, handing off neatly folded clothes to her friend. ……

Five minutes later Pan emerged from around the building donning the new gear.

"Ya look good" Bra lied just barely stifling a giggle.

"Grrrr" Pan stood there in a slightly large pastel pink baby doll dress that stopped just above her knees. There was a toy poodle stitched on the front, along with two oversized pockets labeled 'biscuits' and 'brushes'. The proverbial icing on the cake, was the floppy-eared beanie labeling her as a 'Canineee Designeee'. Looking up at her head, anger clearly evident in her onyx eyes, she tightly clenched her fists and distorted her face in disgust.

_Click! --FLASH-- _

Bra couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "Oh HA HA HA oh Pan HA HA HAHA HA you should see HA HA your FACE! HA HA HA HA!" she hooted down on her knees doubled over in laughter.

"Don't worry, she will… I've got it all on film" snickered Marron as she came out from behind a bush patting a camera.

"Okay Pan, before you go ballistic, let me just tell you that you will _not_ be working here." Bra stated wiping tears off her face, noticing that Pan's Kodak moment expression hadn't changed. But, with that wonderful news, Pan's face turned into more of an intimidating glare, which really wasn't much better.

"Oh c'mon now Panny, we _had_ to get you back after you took those pictures of Bra and me after our first spar." Marron retorted to Pan's glaring figure. Pan noticeably softened and giggled thinking of the photo.

_They sat in a corner back to back breathing heavily. Half of Bra's hair was down her back, while the other half had been burnt off to shoulder-length. Both eyes were swollen, leaving only slits for vision, and sported purple 'eye-shadow'. Marron's pigtails were frazzled, and her singed eyebrows were non-existent. Her eyes were closed in exhaustion, but her lips were so swollen it looked like she was smiling. They were both cut, battered, bruised and bleeding in multiple places; overall… they looked a Hot Mess!_

"Touché…Piglet!" Pan agreed, using Marron's nickname she acquired due to her never changing hairstyle.

"Ugh, eww! Don't call me that, you know I hate it" Marron scoffed, crossing her arms with a huff. "Well you called _me _Panny, and I hate _that_!" she shot back, hands on hips glaring accusingly.

"But Panny is cute…" Marron explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So is Piglet" Pan retorted, not willingly to lose the argument.

"Both of your nicknames are cute, but not as cute as mine…'Princess'," Bra smiled. "But that doesn't matter right now. Don't you guys want to know why I brought you here?"

"To work" they answered flatly in unison.

"No!" she said excitedly, "Well, yeh," she corrected, "but, it's not what you think. You'll never guess!" she enthused bouncing up and down. Pan and Marron took confused glances at each other than asked, "What," Pan asked rather **un**-enthused.

"Last time you said 'you'll never guess', we ended up on the cover of every tabloid." Marron stated bluntly remembering their little stint as super-heroes.

_Thanks to Bra's costume design, they caused more crimes than they prevented! Thieves came from all over, just to get a chance to ogle them in person. They never got a chance to fight either! Every time they showed up to save the day, the bad guy would faint from a severe nose-bleed. Pan and Marron called it quits after 2 weeks, and the nameless, scantily dressed, super-hero trio was never heard of again. _

"No, this time's different, I SWEAR!" Bra pleaded, "Just let me pitch my idea."

"Pitch?" Pan smirked, "Since when did you use business talk?" she teased.

"Since girls…," she addressed, pausing for dramatic effect and clapping her hands once "we're starting our own business!!!" Not waiting for a response, she continued in her explanation. Taking a more serious tone, she informed her friends of their next venture. "Okay guys, so I know I'm not always the most serious person--"

"Ya got that right! Ha haha ha haha ha" Pan and Marron jeered.

"Guyzzz, I'm really am being serious here" Bra admitted slightly hurt. The other two girls lowered their heads guiltily and apologized. "Sorry" "Yeh, sorry"

"As I was saying" glaring at her friends with her arms crossed, "I think it's time I made a big change in the way I live my life. First, I'm going to get a _serious_ job. No more designing for dogs, or jobs that I get just for being a Briefs. And, I would never dream of starting a new journey in life without drag-- _Asking!_… asking you guys to come along with me" She finished cheekily.

"Uh, Bra? It's not that I doubt your plan or anything, but do you even know what kind of business venture this is going to be?" Pan cautiously questioned

"Oh yeh, that's simple. We're going to do the exact same thing Capsule Corp does: INVENT THINGS!" she cheerfully informed them.

"Bra, how the heck are we going to compete with the most powerful company in the world?!?" asked Marron

"We'll work out those details later, but think about it… We have the daughter of a genius: muah, pointing at herself. The daughter of another genius: Panny here, placing an arm around Pan's shoulder. And let's not forget, the daughter of a genetically engineered android: Piglet!, she giggled placing her other arm around Marron."

"What's our company's name?" Pan queried

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"TRUNKSS!!... TRUNKS!!!... TRU--"

"WOMAN, will you Shut Up! The brat is obviously not here if he does not respond to your incessant screeching. Why don't you simply call to him on that communications device he's always talking into, and spare my ears!"

"I should've thought of that. Hmm, so you are good for something other than protection purposes, THANKS VEGETA HONEY!"

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans; of course I'm good for something other than-- HEY! NO ONE INSULTS ME!"

"Quiet Veggie I'm on the phone. Sheesh, a prince with no manners!" teased Bulma

"I'll show you no manners!" he mumbled stalking off to the gravity room

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Put that thought on hold. It looks like a have a call from…Mom" stated Bra pulling a cell out of her purse, "Hello"

"…Trunks?"

"No Mom it's me, Bra"

"Okay well put your brother on the phone I need to talk to him"

"I don't know where he is, but it's not here"

"If he's not there, then why are you answering his phone?"

"_His _phone?" Slowly turning the phone over in her hand, she could now see that this metallic black, palm held video cell phone had the name 'Trunks Briefs' engraved in it. _Her_ phone was identical and could only be told apart by the engraved name (and entries).

"Ugh, why can't you just make more than one color of these things, so they're easier to tell apart!? Now I have to find Trunks, because I have some important calls I need to make from _MY_ phone."

"…Okay, well then tell your brother to call me when you catch up with him sweetie, ok bye!"

She flip the cell phone closed, quickly shoved it back in her purse, and addressed her friends, "Well ladies, our first order of business…is to find Trunks." Then she took off to the air, flanked on the left and right by her best friends.

"Follow that ki signature, I feel it frommmm THat way!" Marron yelled into the wind, pointing in a general northeast direction. Fifteen minutes later they landed in a dense forest. "Uhmm, why is your brother in the woods?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I just want my phone back" whispered Bra, "Try and keep your voices and ki levels down though, maybe we'll catch him doing something secretive!" The tiptoed through the thin winter foliage, honed in on the familiar ki. "He should be just around this-- EWWW! TRUNKS Put Some CLOTHES On!!!" shrieked Bra, covering her eyes with both hands. Startled, but quickly gaining his composure, Trunks stood waist deep in a hot water spring, and smirked.

"I _do_ have clothes on" he coolly replied stepping all the way out of the water, revealing the tattered remains of a spandex suit. Even though this sight was nothing new, Pan and Marron couldn't help but tinge pink. "Now _that's_ a body!" Marron whispered, leaning over to Pan and winking playfully. Trunks saw them whispering, and upon closer inspection of his attire, could guess what they were whispering about and blushed; then immediately puffed his chest out in a playful manner.

"Wooo! Take it off!" whistled Marron, amongst giggles and swinging an arm in the air.

Pan doubled over in laughter at the deep hue of red that appeared on Trunks face.

"Geez Trunks, most guys would love for girl to give him that kind of attention" said Pan standing up straight again.

He started looking at the ground while scratching the back of his neck, "Yeh well, I can't help it. I just … blush easily" he responded blushing again. Pan couldn't help but laugh again, with Marron joining in.

"If you guys are quite through with embarrassing my brother," Bra reached up and put Trunks' cell phone in his pants that were hanging from a tree, and switched it for hers, "we got what we came for, so let's go." She turned around to leave, but then twirled back and addressed her brother. "I was just wondering; you're uh spandex look like you've recently been sparing… who with?"

"Goten" he replied, pointing one finger to the sky. Everyone looked up just in time to see a Goten shaped cannon ball fall from the sky at a tremendous speed.

"CANNON BALL!!!"

**_!--!-SPLASH-!--!_**

There was silence for a few moments. Everybody looked at each for a reaction, or at least a clue as to what to do next. Dust settled on and around their soaked bodies now. Goten's cannon ball had plowed straight through the pool of water and crashed into the earth beneath, causing an explosion of water _and_ dirt.

A very muddy Trunks suddenly walked over to an equally muddy Pan, and began going through the pockets of the jacket she was wearing. He had leant her his jacket at breakfast, but forgot he left his capsules in one of the pockets. One of them had a house with a shower in it; which he could use badly right about now.

Marron gawked disbelievingly as she watched what appeared to be Trunks nonchalantly _groping_ Pan's muddy body! "How could you Pan…" she whispered inaudibly

Bra had a similar disbelieving look on her face, but was faced in the opposite direction. 'When did Goten become…hot?' she questioned herself. 'I mean, he's always been sort of a womanizer, which is really unappealing. So I never looked at him that way. But, he does have one _nice_ body! It's a pity it belongs to someone with the street cred he has with women. ' Snapping out of her thoughts, Bra put a scowl on, just as Goten jumped out of the 50ft crater, that was once a small hot spring.

'If Bra thinks no one saw the way she was staring into that crater, she is sadly mistaken' Pan thought with a tiny smirk, not really paying attention to the still 'groping' Trunks.

Catching the tiny smile Pan gave, Marron's head just about exploded with anger over how her friend could betray her like that. Anyone with eyes could see she had a crush on Trunks; besides the fact that Pan was the first person she had told!

Pan came back to reality and realized Trunks' proximity. "Ha hahaha oh this is just too easy!" she snickered evilly to herself. "Huh?" Trunks asked looking up, and got instantly clobbered by a mud ball. "Why you little!!" was his war cry as he jumped Pan pelting her with mud balls.

Goten smiled with his hand behind his head at Bra, "Oops, I guess I landed a little hard."  
"It is so hard to stay mad at you with that goofy grin" Bra relented while wringing murky water out of her hair. She turned and started walking towards her friends ready to leave, but stopped in her tracks at what she saw: Pan, wrapped in Trunks arms rolling around in the mud, and Marron, on the brink of tears looking about ready to strangle somebody…namely Pan.

"This can't be good!"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All done with the chapter? don't worry... there's more to come next time in ---------- **JUST A DAY** ...although i can't really say when... not long tho **:o) **


	4. Brainstorming

**here's ch 4 - - - BRAINSTORMING**

sorry for the slowness of this story. I'm trying to let it develop..

** Disclaimer: same as last ch  
**

* * *

Bra was in a panic. Running a trembling hand through her hair, she began weighing her options. 'Okay, I could tell Pan to stop,' biting her lip in thought, 'no, because then Trunks will start asking questions, and I'm pretty sure this is not the way Marron wanted him to find out about her crush.' She paced in a small circle pulling at her hair, "Or maybe the situation will just ratify itself" she laughed nervously, and took a glance over at her enraged friend; only to see she wasn't there anymore. "OH NO! Where did Marron go?!" she breathed frantically searching for the pigtailed blonde. Her head darted in every direction as she scanned the area. Sweat beaded her brow as all the possible reasons for Marron's disappearance invaded her mind. Shaking her head clear, she began to rationalize, 'C'mon now Bra, just slow down and feel for her ki, she's probably just off somewhere trying to cool-- OH. MY. GOSH!!'

Floating in the air above her was the object of her distress. She floated there in a straight up position, eyes dilated to mere specs of crystal blue… and held a rather large, and still growing, energy blast pointed directly at the mud wrestling duo. Taking off at lightning speed, Bra was at Marron's side in half a second.

"Hey Mare," she addressed sweetly, moving to face her. At this angle, she was in Marron's line of vision of Pan; which would hopefully protect Pan from an unnecessary trip to another dimension. "Are you ready to leave? I'm ready to leave. How about we tell Pan that _play time_ is over and it's time to go," she said, emphasizing the 'play' in an attempt to relay the innocence of the act, "Whadaya say huh?... Yeh, let's go." Bra linked onto Marron's arm and began to fly away, only to get yanked back by Marron's stationary form. She frowned at this, imitating her mother perfectly, "Marron, come on, this is silly" she argued letting go of the girl's arm to face her again.

"_MOVE_" was all Bra got in response, as she watched with fearful eyes, the ball of energy continue to increase in size.

**xxxx**

Goten, was sitting on the edge of the crater, swinging his legs and licking an icicle he had snapped off of one of the nearby trees. "Oops, I have a date in…" taking a glance at his wrist, "hmmm I don't have a watch." He sat in contemplation for a few seconds. "HEY TRUNKS, WHAT TIME IS IT?" he yelled over his shoulder, trying not to break his eyes away from the melting icicle. He sat there a few more seconds enjoying the ice when a brisk wind chilled him, "Brrrrr, cold!" he chattered, lightly tossing his frosty treat in the crater. Executing a perfect back handspring, Goten leapt to his feet and dusted himself off. "Hey Trunks!" he called out turning around, "you never told me what time it was. What gives?" He then took in the scene before him, and anger immediately rose in his chest, and he took off!

"What the _hell_ is going on!" he seethed through clenched teeth at the stunned person before him.

**xxxx**

Pan, wasn't having too much fun anymore, she was completely exhausted. Have you ever tried mud wrestling? Its fun, but it'll wear you out quick! Not to mention that she couldn't see a thing. Her eyes were completely covered in mud, and every time she attempted to open them, she would immediately get slammed with another wad of mud.

Trunks on the other hand, was having the time of his life. After rolling around in the sludge, struggling for control, he had finally gotten Pan pinned. He sat on top of her, and held her down with one arm; leaving the other arm free to continually pelt her with globs of mud. Laughing with amusement, he watched and waited for Pan to try to open her eyes, and then smash a fresh glob in her face.

"Ha ha ha ha! Are you having fun yet Pan… 'cause I am! Ha ha ha!"

"No _cough cough _I'm not! I can't even see!"

"Aww really? I wish I could help you with that" he cooed, scrunching his face up in mock sympathy

"You CAN! Just stop pelting me with mud balls!" shrieked Pan as she blindly threw globs of mud at Trunks. He easily dodged the misguided spheres of sludge, and laughed wildly.

"Stop laughing at me!"

That only made Trunks laugh harder. "Calm down Panny _ha ha ha_," he said between laughs, "I'll let you up eventually _ha ha_ Just as soon as I know you've learned your lesson _ ha ha ha!_"

"What lesson!?" Pan screeched, wanting to have ended this game a long time ago.

She waited a few moments for a response, but got nothing, "Trunks!" she demanded. Trunks' body suddenly tensed up and he loosened his hold on Pan, but she still couldn't sit up. "What…what lesson?" she asked, a little more timidly this time not knowing what to think of Trunk's actions. She then felt him lean down towards her face, and she audibly gulped, "Uhhmm Trunks--"

"Shhhh" he whispered sternly, "look" he directed, gently wiping the mud from her eyes.

She sat up on her elbows, and looked to where Trunks had directed. But couldn't understand what she was looking at; or more accurately, who. 'It looks like my dad' she thought quizzically, wiping some mud off her cheekbones, 'And it looks like he's lecturing…' she shielded her eyes from the sunlight, '…Marron? What could _she_ have been doing? She's like the ultimate goody goody. Maybe Trunks knows.' She turned her head up slightly to the left, facing Trunks. But kept her eyes on the person in question.

"What did Marron do?" she whispered. Trunks heard her question and took a quick glance at her, but didn't reply. He just kept watching the people in the sky, and hoped she would follow suit. Pan saw his glance, and knew he heard her. 'Ignore me, will ya?' She reached up and grabbed his hair yanking him into the mud beside her.

"Answer me!"

"Ow! I don't know, that's why I was watching" he answered quickly gesturing to the sky.

"Well, when did my dad get here? Do you know that much?" There was a pause.

"Your dad??" Trunks quirked an eyebrow at Pan questioningly. "Your dad ISN'T here" He cocked his head a little, "You feeling okay Panny" he laughed.

"YES! I'm FINE! And if my dad isn't here, then who is that!" she yelled pointing a finger to the sky.

"Your uncle, Goten" he answered matter a factly.

"But…why….h..he he's not super. And his power level is so high!"

Trunks had to admit that she had a point. Gohan _is_ the only person he knows that can power up without going super, because of his mystic form. But that person in the sky is _clearly _Goten. Pan must not be reading the ki signature. He shook his head softly, then continued staring up into the sky.

**xxxx**

Goten faced Marron, mere inches from her face, fire blazing in his eyes and body radiating electric sparks. Marron immediately came back to reality sensing the danger she was in. Her eyes returned to their normal sizes and the energy blast dissipated.

"Uhmm, hey Goten …what's up" she didn't know what else to say, so she chose to look away, more interested in her hands.

Goten narrowed his eyes, then turned his back to her, and was now facing Bra. Bra shivered at the coldness in his eyes, 'Note to self, don't get on a Son's bad side'

Goten floated towards Bra, then reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She shut her eyes in fear, not knowing what to expect from her enraged friend.

"Are you alright Bra?"

"Huh?" she asked opening her eyes. His eyes were no longer cold, but now held genuine care. "Yeh…uhmm yeh I'm okay" she responded clearing her throat. 'Wow, he looks so vulnerable staring at me like that' she thought slowly falling into a daze.

Goten took her word for it, and snapped right back into being his happy go lucky self. He turned around and faced Marron, "Oh hey Mare. You two be good now," he said with a smile and hand behind his head, "I'd love to talk, but I've got a date. Later!" and he took off.

Marron floated down to the ground and stood there dumbfounded, "I am so confused. I thought he was going to kill me."

"Nah, Goten was just being protective because he didn't know what was going on" stated Trunks walking over to where Marron stood, "What were you and Bra doing anyways? That energy blast was way too big to be playing around with in a spar" he asked concerned.

She looked to the ground with a slight blush to her cheeks, "Uh we were just… uh"

"They were just practicing a new technique." Pan said running over.

Trunks glared at her strangely, "A technique?" he asked disbelievingly crossing his arms.

"Yeh, a technique." Pan shared with a grin, "You, uh... have to make a really big energy ball, and then...you uh--"

"We can't tell the rest!" Marron quickly interjected, "It's a surprise. We'll show you guys one day though, so don't worry" she finished clasping her hands innocently and adding a smile for good measure.

"Alright, whatever you guys say" Trunks relented with a roll of his eyes. He didn't believe them for one second, but figured it wasn't worthy of an argument. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough fun for today," he said taking a side glance at Pan, who narrowed her eyes in malice, "and if I don't get back to the office by…_oh my gosh_! I'm already late! Bye!" He snatched a capsule sticking out of Pan's hair.

"OW! You got hair with that!" Before she could retaliate, he was gone, just a sparkle in the distance. Pan and Marron stood there for a second staring at each other wondering what to do next. They both glanced over at Bra, to see her staring in the direction Goten had left…and burst out laughing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bra, Pan, and Marron sat in a little café discussing the days earlier events, and the business venture they were about to embark on. Bra and Marron sat next to each other on a peach over-stuffed couch. Pan sat across from them on an identical couch. She was stretched out and took up more space than necessary. A portly woman who had been making a scene at the counter had tried to sit next to her earlier, but Pan would have none of that. So as the lady waddled her way over, she faked a yawn and plopped her legs on the adjacent cushions, leaving no room for any other occupants. The lady snorted in disgust and sat elsewhere, but has been sending Pan death glares from across the room since.

"If that lady doesn't stop looking at me, I'm going to send her on a one way trip to the next dimension!"

"Panny…" Bra sighed, "would you leave that woman alone and pay attention to what we're saying here." Bra cradled her head in her hands, completely exasperated at having to constantly bring Pan back into their conversation. "And you really need to stop hanging out with my dad; you're starting to sound too much like him. The world doesn't need _two_ people running around spouting random death threats."

Marron just sat there sipping her hot cocoa silently, while Bra and Pan bickered back and forth. This went on for the next couple of minutes, each remark yelled louder than the previous. Marron ground her teeth in annoyance, and had finally had enough. Slowly lifting her head she addressed them, "Can we please act like adults here. I mean we don't even have a company name, location, agenda, or anything, and you're already fighting. If this is how you plan on running a business, count me out." Placing her now empty mug on the table, she got up from her seat and proceeded to leave.

"No Marron wait!"

"Yeh, Marron wait. Look, we've stopped arguing!"

Sighing hopelessly, Marron turned around crossing her arms. She tried to appear agitated, but had trouble keeping up the façade. Pan and Bra were standing there next to the couch embracing and smiling cheesily to prove their point. She quickly turned away trying to hide the grin that was taking over her face. "C'mon let's leave. Maybe without people around to disturb us" glancing over her shoulder at the woman across the room, "we might be able to get something accomplished." Leaving the building without looking behind, she turned the corner into an alleyway, and took to the sky.

Bra threw a rushed glance at Pan, and then sprinted out the door. "Hey wait for me!"

Pan, ever so the adult, closed her eyes and strolled out the door in no particular hurry. Turning the corner to get to the alleyway, she bumped straight into Bra. "I thought you left already" she winced rubbing her head 'I really gotta stop running into these Briefs. I swear they are the hardest people alive'. Clearing her vision, she noticed that Bra was talking to someone.

"Oh hey Pan, this is my friend Tetsuo!" Her eyes glistened with admiration. 'Tetsuo? Where do I know that name from? Oh yeh, the guy I met at the mall.' "Hey Tetsuo, nice to see you again."

Bra looked confused. "You guys know each other already?"

Tetsuo took this time to interject. "Yeh, we met at the mall last week. Your friend here is amazing. I've never seen anyone eat that much food, so fast."

"Well if you think that's amazing, you should hear the belch that follows. And don't get me started on the ga--."

"C'mon Bra, we've got to go. Can't keep Marron waiting!" Embarrassment written clearly on her face, Pan grabbed Bra's arm and began pulling her away.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to hold you guys up. I guess I'll catch you later Bra" he stated, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeh, later…" she whispered with pink rising on her cheeks.

Pan noticed the expression on her friends face, 'Ha! If that don't beat all. Bra, Bra Briefs is blushing! I've never seen her blush for any guy. She's always so calm, a regular man-eater'

Bra continued to stand there smiling and blushing wildly. So Pan came up behind her and began hauling her towards the alley again. "Bye Tetsuo, I'll have her call you" she threw over her shoulder smiling slyly.

"Thanks" he winked, and continued on his way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three girls had been sitting on the beach of Kame house for hours. The tide had already changed and the sun was now a shade of dark orange just barely peeking over the horizon. Marron was leaned over a laptop typing away, flanked on both sides by a chattering Bra and Pan. Ideas for their company were being thrown at her from both directions and she was doing her best not to miss a beat.

"…with diamond studs"

"shaped like a watch…"

"300,000 sq feet of marble flooring…"

"…ki resistant"

"red silk…"

"…and an indoor gravity chamber."

"Two…"

"…pair of brass knuckles!" None of this made sense, but Marron clacked away non-the-less. Eventually, they would have to discuss it all anyways.

"…On the corner of 3rd and kage." There was silence as the clicking of the keyboard came to an end.

"Is that it?" Marron queried, taking looks at the two beside her. They sat there silent just staring back. "I'll take that as a yes. So…what have we got here?"

The three of them looked over the list of ideas and came to an agreement that the first thing that needed establishing was their product. Capsule Corp's main product is the encapsulating capsule. So they need something big if they want to compete.

"I got it!" screamed Bra, "Hair dye!"

Pan's and Marron's eyelids dropped and they glared at her incredulously.

"No no no! You've got it all wrong! Let me explain. I came up with an idea because of hair dye. What if we invent something that allows you to change the color and/or texture of any material instantaneously? That means hair dyeing, wall painting, shoe buffing, make-up buying, or having trouble matching an outfit will be things of the past!" Raising her hands up in the air for emphasis, like the possibilities were endless, she gazed up at the stars that now sprinkled the sky. There was a long pause

"Uh, don't get me wrong now Bra. That is a great idea and all, but…how exactly do we make one of those?"

"Yeah, that would require us to completely refigure the physical properties of any given item" Marron interjected. "Like some sort of metamorphosis or mutation of the elements. And color!? You'd have to chemically engineer something in the dye to differentiate between the surfaces you want colored, while still being able to change the wavelength the object naturally refracts." She pulled her hand up to her chin deep in thought. Her two friends just stared, jaws dropped and eyes bugged. "Or better yet, just create software capable of doing so." Thoroughly pleased with this solution, she nodded her head in agreement with herself, folded her arms and lay back on the sand.

Bra came out of her stupor and stood up. "What are we waiting for?! Let's get started!" She ran into the little beach house, appearing two seconds later with blueprint, scissors, pens, calculators, retractors, and a case of red bull. Dumping the pile in the sand, she began to divvy out the supplies.

Pan scrunched her nose in disgust, "Eww red bull! I swore off that rancid stuff after college." Marron only rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "Oh well, drink up _shweetheart_ it's gonna be a loonnnnng night…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two and a half weeks, forty-nine prototypes, and twenty-five cases of red bull later, Bra Marron and Pan stood on the corner of 3rd and Kage holding office supplies. They stayed there for a good five minutes gawking at the freshly purchased building for their company's headquarters. "Bra…you have _really_, I mean _REALLY_ outdone yourself this time. Oh and in case you didn't catch that, that was _sarcasm!_" Pan crossed her legs and dropped to the ground in a huff.

The building was anything but luxurious or state of the art. It was a plain four story brown stone, which to say the least, was a bit of a fixer-upper. The surrounding offices were put up in the last few years, making this solitary structure stand out like a sore thumb.

"Pan, don't be such a brat! C'mon, get up and let's go inside. Geez it's like you won't grow up."

"Grrrrr I am NOT a BRAT!"

"Would you two stop arguing!? It feels like I'm always babysitting!"

Bra and Pan glared lightening bolts at each other, and then stuck their tongues out simultaneously "NYAAAH!"

**xxxx**

Once inside, "I'll never judge a book by its appearance again" Pan chimed. This building was the epitome of 'diamond in the rough'. The outside left much to be desired, but the inside had quite obviously been renovated very recently. The first floor was just a lobby with a reception desk sitting front and center, and waiting area off to the right. The floors were ruby red and there were two off-white (same color as the walls) Corinthian style columns on either side of the receptionist desk, just to the outside of the golden doored elevators (not real gold, just color wise). The second floor was for the lab, and as of right now was just a huge empty space with blue tile floors, counters, and various circuitries hanging out the walls. The upper two floors were identical in color scheme, having thin powder blue carpet and slate blue walls. The third floor was made up of fifteen or so offices and plenty of space for cubicles. While the fourth and final level had four large offices with large pane windows, giving a not so great view of the city. But, it was a view non-the-less.

Having hired all the staff they would need in the two previous weeks, they didn't touch the bottom three floors, leaving them for the employees who would start the following Tuesday. Bra took the center office coming out of the elevators, Pan to the right of her, and Marron to the left of her, leaving the extra office to the left of Marron as the break room.

Setting a lamp down on her desk, Pan poked her head through the door linking Bra's and hers offices, "Just a quick thought. If Trunks and your mom, and the rest of our families know that we run this business, we'll never be taken seriously. They'll just try to help us along like we're children still, and this whole venture will be for naught."

"Hmmm that is a problem."

"How are we going to avoid being discovered?"

"I don't know yet, but that's not the most pressing issue right now. We're not even settled in yet…oh, and our product still doesn't work" she answered while straightening a picture frame.

Marron chose this time to pop into the room, "While we're on the topic Bra, put down that floral arrangement, and let's head to the lab. Priorities people! If there's no product, there's no company, and if there's no company, there's no office to decorate--" slapping a trinket out of Bra's hand "Ow!" "Now let's go!"

"Hehehehe"

"Shut up **_Panny_**!"

**xxxxx**

They reached the second floor with no complaints. After thinking it over, Bra and Pan decided they needed to act more mature if this company was to be successful. They didn't want the responsibility solely resting on Marron; so they came up with a truce… valid in the office only. Shaking hands, they exited the elevator into the lab to begin work. Marron hooked up her laptop to the main computer, while Pan emptied the contents of the knapsack she was carrying on the counters. Strewn on this counter were various models of their still unnamed invention. Quickly sorting through them, Bra picked out the ones that were least likely to work. There were only two prototypes left.

"How did you get down to those two" Marron asked over her shoulder.

"Well, these two have failed less than ten times each. Where as the others had failed at least twenty; plus, they look the best." Taking that as an acceptable answer, Marron turned back to her computer. "Hey Pan, see if you can figure out where the circuitry went wrong in those two while I'm calibrating the system over here."

"Alright" Pan tinkered around with the wirings of the device shaped like an oversized ring for a while, before calling Bra over. "Look at this! Do you think if we we're to switch these two wires right here we could--"

"No, switch those" Bra leaned over and connected the yellow wire to the blue and vice versa.

"That's not going to work! That's scientifically impossible!"

"You think the inner mechanisms of a capsule look scientifically possible???" Bra knew had she won, and smirked in triumph.

"Fine then! If you're so confident, then _YOU_ can be the guinea pig this time! Here!" With that, Pan slipped the clunky ring onto Bras middle digit.

"That's A-Okay with me, because it's going to work anyways. So I won't _get_ fried like you did last time!" They both had to laugh at the memory of a barbequed Pan. Her hair was sticking up all over the place looking just like her grandpa Goku's.

"Alllright…" Marron stated walking over to the duo, "everything is set up. Let's program this ring and test it out." They all walked over to the large computer console that Marron had set up. "Why don't we try something simple this time hmm?" Taking the ring from Bra, she placed it in the connection port. "We'll only do colors, no textures."

_Clickity clack clack clickity clack clack clack click clack_

She finished punching all the numbers in.

"What'd you give me?"

"I'm having it tint your hair darker, to a royal blue. Light make-up, and your outfit will be yellow"

"What about my boots and gloves?"

"Just take them off. It'll make things easier." Marron waited for Bra to slip off the extra articles and then handed her the ring. "Ready?" She asked a nervous looking Bra.

"As I'll ever be" she weakly responded. Stealing a glance at the anxious Pan standing to her left, she twisted and then pressed down on the ring she wore, activating it. "Here we go!"

_--FLASH— _a brilliant light filled the room, temporarily blinding the trio!

Bra had her eyes squeezed shut, "Did it work?!" she didn't want to open them until she got a response.

Pan regained her sight first, "Uhhhh……" she was speechless.

Marron moved her hands from over her eyes, "AHH!"

* * *

xxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx 

Do you Like it So Far??... ch. 5 coming up in the next week


	5. Inventions and Such

**disclaimer: same as before.. is this really necessary? cuz i feel really dumb stating the obvious every chapter**

**A/N**-- im having serious writers block so this chapter is way shorter than the last few, hope u enjoy tho

**ch:5 ****Inventions and Such**

* * *

"W..W..What...What is it?! What's wrong with me! I'm afraid to open my eyes!"

"Uh, well…how do I put this…"

"You're a **man**!" Pan laughed.

At that, Bra shot her eyes open and gazed at her new bulky hands and arms. "EEEEEKK! NO! CHANGE ME BACK _RIGHT _**NOW!!!" **

"You see, _that _is exactly why I was trying to soften the blow _Pan!_"

"And this is exactly why I _didn't!_" Pan howled rolling on the floor in laughter.

Bra was hysterical. Pacing around in a little circle, she ran a hand through her hair. But it got stuck, "Oh my Gosh, what is wrong with my hair!" she screamed trying to pull it out only tangling it more.

"Ha haha, nothing is _wrong_ with your hair. You just look like a blue haired Vegeta. Except…" Pan took this time to look Bra's new body over. "Well, actually only the hair looks like your dads. You're taller, thinner, and prettier."

"Aw thanks-- hey wait! Pretty???"

"Yup, pretty. You know, like a pretty-boy. Not to mention your wearing a skirt"

"Oh. Well, it doesn't really matter what I look like because I'm getting changed back. Then this stupid ring's going straight to the scrap heap!" She pulled at the ring trying to get it off. "Marron! It's stuck, it won't come off!"

"You have to turn it off first" she commented over her shoulder rolling her eyes. Marron had left them a while ago and was typing at her computer again. It had dawned on her that their invention might have failed at its original purpose, but in doing so, achieved more than she could have ever expected. They have found a way to change your _gender_. So she was saving the program file to tinker around with later.

"We're not going to change you back just yet Bra, and don't even think about trashing that ring. But, if it'll make you happy we'll test this next proto on Panny here." She walked back across the room carrying a programmer resembling a palm sized PDA, "We'll only be doing your hair though."

"No! Can't we do my clothing or something? Some of my hair still smells like burnt rubber from the last time…" she pleaded, clutching her hair for dear life.

Completely ignoring Pan's complaint, "What would you like to be, a brunette, a blonde, or a red head?"

"Black! Like it is now!"

"Alrighty, red head it is…" Punching in a few buttons, a red sticker popped out the device. She slapped the sticker on the back of Pan's head. "Ready?"

"You _know_ I'm not!"

"Here it goes!" she notified, then pressed down on a green circle activating the device.

"Wow that was quick! You look good as a red head Pan, check yourself out." Bra handed Pan a mirror.

"Woah, that is red!"

"Guys, do you realize what this means?" Marron was ecstatic. She could barely control herself from jumping straight through the roof.

"….…" Blank stares were all she got as response. Ignoring their incompetence she continued.

"We have a product!!!"

**xxxx**

Next Tuesday rolled around quickly and employee orientation would be taking place in three hours. The three co-presidents scrambled around setting up for the arrivals. Large tables full of breakfast sweets and coffee took the vast majority of the lobby and waiting room.

"Geez Pan, we're feeding a few employees, not a brigade of saiyans."

"I know, I'm just nervous, I want them to like us. And they'll never like us if we run out of food."

"Of course they'll like us, we're total hotties!" Bra winked, "Or at least, the guys will."

Pan dropped the plate she was holding, spilling preserves all over the floor, "Oh my gosh! We completely forgot about that!"

"Forgot about what, being hott?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean we can't look hot! We can't look like ourselves, remember? Our families can't know that we own this business. We need new appearances…and names, and we need them QUICK!"

"Cool it Panny. Did you also forget about our product?"

Marron skipped over to a large oak table. On top was an exquisite display of their product. She ran her hands over it like the dolled up women on game shows do. There were pamphlets, name tags, and a briefcase. Stopping at a stainless steel briefcase, she directed for her comrades to come join her. During the last week, Pan and Bra were kept busy with the financial and commercial aspects of the company, while Marron was left fine tuning their two inventions. Therefore, Pan and Bra have yet to see the final product, until now. Having their full attention, she opened the case.

"Ladies, introducing the I.C.T.S.M, the Instantaneous Color and Texture Switching Mechanism, which I like to call 'Switchem'."

"Wow you really out did yourself; it looks like an ipod nano." Pan observed the device, then began to scan the rest of the table, "Where's the other thing, the ring thing?"

"Right here," Marron pulled a silver band out of her back pocket, "I keep it on me at all times. I don't need an employee to stumble upon it, and release it to the world. I don't think it's ready for a gender changing device; it could be really dangerous in the wrong hands."

Bra contemplating the purpose of Marrons warning, when her eyes shot open as a light bulb went off in her head, "Guys, I just had the greatest idea! With these two devices, all our worries are over!"

**xxxx**

Two hundred men and women of all different shapes, sizes, and colors littered the lobby of the building on the corner of 3rd and Kage. They mingled amongst themselves and munched on sweets while waiting for their orientation to begin. Suddenly the murmuring died down and everything went quiet as an elevator door was heard opening, _–Ding!-- _and three figures could be seen. The first to emerge was a man with short spiky royal blue hair and brown eyes. He was tall, leanly muscular and sported a small goatee. Following closely was a slightly muscular petite woman with bright red hair pulled into a high ponytail. She had bronzed skin and honey-gold eyes. Last but not least was a tall slender woman with shoulder length jet black hair. She wore retro pink glasses on her pale face, bringing out the color of her emerald eyes.

"Good morning and welcome to your first day here at..at..uh" the blue haired man's face paled as he quickly leaned over whispering to the black haired woman. "Marron, what's the name of our company?"

"I don't know, we never got to that because _somebody_ didn't like any of the names I picked out," she hissed back, " And remember, my name's not Marron, and your name's not Bra, it's Tie"

"Yeh yeh yeh I know! Geez" Bra-or Tie- stood up straight again. She fixed her tie while clearing her throat and addressed the employees once more. "Good morning! As I was saying, Welcome to uh..um.." She searched around trying to find something adequate to use for a name. 'Uh flower..no, coffee co...no, table shoe glasses...no! No No No! C'mon Bra think. Uh Bra Marron Pan... Bramarpan inc.. eww no.. Princess, Piglet, Panny... PPP inc.. _hehehe_ mom and her stories'

The employees began fidgeting nervously. Their unintroduced male boss had cut himself off again, and now stood there staring off into space giggling to himself. Murmurs erupted threw the crowd, wondering what could be going on. Is this a test? This can't be serious. I heard he's on drugs. I'm leaving, this is foolish. They'd better be paying good. Oh my gosh he is so cute, look at his smile. Is he...giggling??

The red headed woman soon spoke up. Pan had been silent long enough and decided to bring things to order before they lost their respect, "Alright people! People settle down." she smacked Bra-'Tie' in the back of the head, knocking her out of her daydreaming and began introductions, "Hello, my name is Ichigo and I am the head of finances here at..at.."

"Tri-Link Inc!" shouted 'Tie'. Pan looked over at him with an inquisitive glare, wanting an explanation for the name. 'Tie' simply shrugged and mouthed _'I don't know'. _Marron looked on warily shaking her head. 'This can't be day one'

_"_Yes welcome to Tri-Link Inc," she breathed, "My name is Kuriku, and I will be your head of technology. All scientists meet me on the second floor after this for your lab orientation." Finishing up her introduction, she looked over to the only person not to have been formally introduced to speak. There was an awkward silence, and the murmurs picked up again. Bra finally caught on to where she was supposed to have tried introducing herself again and quickly spoke up.

"Oh How rude of me! My name is Braaaaa" catching her mistake she hastily improvised, "..Braaaack ..Brock, yeh my name is Brock and I am the company's head of business affairs." She smiled cheerfully at the success of fixing her little mishap, and turned to her two co-presidents for what to do next. They finished up their orientation in the next half hour, then addressed the employees one last time.

"Alright people, you are free to mingle about. Don't forget to pick up a switchem and thoroughly acquaint yourself with it. In forty five minutes, you are all expected to be in your designated areas ready for either the second part of your training, or to begin work."

**xxxx**

Two hard weeks of training and nose grinding later, Tri-Link Inc had their first add out to print. Hoping to cause lots of buzz.

Bra sat in the living room of Capsule with Pan and Marron waiting for their first commercial spot to air. There was so much excitement in the air, it could suffocate an elephant. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones in the building. Bulma was in the other room preparing lunch for Vegeta. And of all people, they couldn't let _her _see their excitement. It was taking all of their will power (and in Bra's case, a few metal chains) to keep from bouncing straight through the roof. They held their hands over each others mouths to keep from giggling, and sat in silence. This silence struck Bulma as odd. So she walked into the living room to investigate. She strolled in just as the commercial started...

* * *

**i know i keep leaving on what could be classified as a cliffhanger...but i need people to want to come back and read the story lol.. i've gotten one review, which i am very greatful for, but i would like to know what more of you guys think so that i can improve my story. Don't make me turn into one of those authors that demands reviews or the story goes on hiatus! Dont make me do it! Don't make me bring out the big guns! I'll do it! I'll do it man I'm crazy!! ... nah im kidding, i wouldnt do that. if not just for the few that are consistently reading this. Alright well, thanks for reading..and oh yeh, there will be romance soon enough. i just gotta figure out how to get it _hehehe _i have a little idea brewing but opinions are welcome. **


	6. Welcome: TriLink Inc

**ch. 6 Welcome: Tri-Link Inc**

enjoy!_  
_

_ **disclaimer**: nothing has changed  
_

* * *

_The bass of a heartbeat sounded and the screen faded black. 'Bum-bump!' A shade of green outlining the shape of a switchem flashed through the middle. 'Bum-bump!'A red switchem pulsated in the upper right corner. 'Bum-bump!' Purple sound waves took over the screen and a booming voice erupted from the screen, "The dawning of a new era in technology is upon us!"_

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Pffft, doubt it…"

"**SHHHHHH!"**

"Well _sorrr-ry_… you'd think I was interrupting a show, not a com--"

"**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Alright alright _geez_. _Bite_ my head off won't ya!" Relenting, she crossed her arms over her chest, and focused on what remained of the ad. There was no way she was shutting up, without knowing the importance of a commercial that merited such actions.

"'_...-ue genius,' says the editor of Science & Tech magazine. _

'_Tri-link Inc. is sure to give CC a run for the money' adds an employee of the Capsule Corporation._

"WHAT!? I didn't approve that statement!"

"_The unveiling of this invention to the domain of consumer purchase is being held this Saturday at Tri-Link headquarters. Invitation only."_

Bulma hoisted her nose in the air and started walking back to the kitchen grumbling to herself. "Humph! It can't be _that_ big of a deal. Neither I, nor Trunks were even invited…"

Pan snickered leaning over the couch, "Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll get be getting an invitation soon. Yes, very soon indeed."

Bulma glanced back at her with a mixture of suspicion and confusion, then slowly turned around and continued on her way, "…sure"

Waiting until she was completely gone Bra and Marron snatched Pan back on to the couch and pinned her under their knees, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! We're trying _not_ to look suspicious!"

She calmly sat up removing two pairs of knees from her ribcage and put on a smug face, "_Not_ inviting them is suspicious. Who _wouldn't_ invite the technological powerhouse of the world to the unveiling of a new invention? Especially after all the praise it's garnished from the scientific community. I'll tell you who, someone with something to hide. Bulma and Trunks are smart. We can't leave any clues indicative of us being behind all this," poising her index finger and thumb for emphasis, "no matter how small."

**xxxx**

Spot lights roaming the sky, big music playing, and hundreds of people littering the sidewalk. Paparazzi flashing away as esteemed guests are ushered down a ruby red carpet to a chandelier laden, Cristal poppin', caviar catered banquet! That's what a typical unveiling consists of, but not Tri-Link Inc.'s. Not by a long shot. Being new to the whole business finance thing, Pan allotted _way _too much money towards the production of the commercial; leaving the unveiling ceremony a little…uh under-funded.

The three co-presidents had yet to be seen, but it was now ten minutes before the grand presentation and they sat backstage.

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing." Marron moaned cradling her head in shame, "This looks more like a sweet sixteen bash than a swanky business party."

"It's not that bad," commented Bra, simultaneously searching the crowds of people 'Where is Pan!' "I mean the blue crepe paper and balloons make it look more like a…office party." Spotting Pan coming around the corner she got a devilish smile, "Just focus on the presentation right now," she soothed looking Marron in the eyes, "because you're the only one that knows it!" Bra finished with a squeak scrambling away. No longer was the appearance of the party on her mind, Marron was simply enraged.

"WHAT! You guys didn't lea--"

"_Ladies and Gentlemen: Welcome the newest company to the field of Science and Technology, TRI-LINK INC!"_

_--!Applause all around!—_

"Hahaha too late to learn it now" Pan and Bra high-fived, "Score: one point us; and no points for Piglet!"

Narrowing her eyes, "Oh it is _on_!"

"_And now, it is my honor to introduce to you the people behind it all; the co-presidents: Brock Trousers, Kuriku Hazel, and Ichigo Banana!"_

The three shuffled in awkwardly from behind a curtain and bowed to their audience. The applause died down as they began to approach the podium, Pan and Bra stopping five feet short. "There ya go Ma-_Kuriku_, break a leg!" With two big 'cheese eatin' grins they shoved her forward and sat down in the provided seats.

"Yeh _thanks_" she spat. Clearing her throat she began.

**xxxx**

The presentation went along without a hitch. So much so that it received a standing ovation. Not really for the delivery, but in excited anticipation of obtaining the invention as soon as the presentation ended. They all pushed and plowed into the adjacent room. Shoving and pulling hair, you'd never think these were the same sophisticated scientists, celebrities and CEO's who had entered. Everyone rallied around a display table to eagerly pay for a switchem. Well, not everyone. In the back of the room, an aqua haired woman could be seen standing, watching, waiting…

After the long speech, Marron was drained. So she found a secluded room, locked herself in it, and decided to sleep off a headache that was fast approaching. Kicking her feet up, she plopped down on a couch, and was out like a light!

Pan and Bra were a different story all together. They were full of energy, and yearning to burn it. With all the people here, there was bound to be something interesting to get into. All work and no play makes two demi-saiyans restless. With a quick glance and a nod, Pan took off into the room full of swarming consumers, with Bra following close behind. Or rather, she _was_ following close behind. That was until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Man it's crazy in here! I guaran_tee_ that was a lock of hair and some teeth I saw back there!" Turning in anticipation of Bra's rebuttal, Pan came face to face with air. "Bra- I mean Brock? …" 'Where'd she go?' She bobbed up and down a few moments trying to locate the 'man' she assumed had been displaced in the dense crowd. The search didn't last too long though, and in a matter of seconds she back to busying herself amongst the crowd. 'Well, it's not the first, and it certainly won't be the _last_ time I'll '_lose'_ a man in a crowd.' She came to an abrupt halt resulting in a few people tripping and crashing to the floor. Ignoring the comical scene, she stayed tuned into the thought that had caused it all. "Heeeey this whole co-prez thing might be beneficial. If guys start flocking me like the girls do Trunks, my problems will be over!"

"Take my word. They won't."

**xx**

Startled Bra turned around shrieking, "Mom!- uh" instantly catching her mistake. "-mia…Yeh, Mama Mia! It's a you Bulma Briefs _ha ha_" she laughed nervously with a Mario based, fake Italian accent.

"Ha ha yep it is _a_ me" Bulma chuckled back, pointing at herself slightly confused.

They stood awkwardly for a few moments, rubbing the backs of their necks and letting the forced laughter fade away. Being a veteran in the social arts, Bulma was quick to recover. "Actually, I should be the one excited to meet you. Your name is Brock, right? Your company just popped out of no where with a major technological advance. Who are your scientists? Where did they study? How long have they worked for you? When did this project begin? How many prototypes did it take? Is this the only project?"

The questions went on and on not really waiting for answers. Bra tuned out the barrage and began searching for a way out. 'I almost blew it a few seconds ago! I can't sit here talking to her, this is _Mom_. She'll crack me like an egg. Where is Pan!??' She began searching for Pan's ki only to turn up dry. Mentally slapping her forehead she remembered that in their altered states of appearance, their ki's were altered as well. 'Oh well, guess I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way.' Squinting her eyes, she sought out her red headed buddy for aid.

**xx**

"Excuse me! What did you say?!" Pan hissed over her shoulder before facing whoever had insulted her.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to offend. I was merely stating that the 'swarms of fans' is a problem within itself."

Recognizing the voice this time, she spun around coming face to face with a very confident looking Trunks Briefs.

This threw her a little off guard. Why wasn't he blushing? After the year long escapade in space she had gotten to know Trunks and his tendencies pretty well. And one, which was hard to miss, was that he blushed…**a lot**! In fact, anytime he was put in an awkward situation, and _especially_ when he talked to unfamiliar women, his cheeks would turn scarlet, crimson, and cherry apple red! But now, nothing, not even the tiniest hint of pink showed. What gives?!

"I'm sorry; do I have something on my face?"

Pan hadn't even noticed she was staring, "Oh uh- um, no…I just uh…"

"No matter. Hi, I'm Trunks Briefs" he chuckled offering his hand.

Tingeing pink in embarrassment she shook his hand responding, "Ichigo Banana"

'Why am I blushing? So what if he caught me staring at him, it's just Trunks!' Finding her backbone she had temporarily lost, she continued, "I shouldn't even _have_ to introduce myself; this is _my_ company's party. And the _whole world_ knows who you are, so let's skip the formalities k."

"It's kind of hard _not_ to be formal at parties like this" he stated loosening his tie.

"I know. This party needs tequila shots, a dance floor, and a moon bounce!"

"A moon bounce???" He laughed, crossing his arms, curiosity taking over his features.

"Yeh, why not." she quipped buffing her fingernails out of habit

He smirked, mischief gleaming in his eyes, "That's not a reason."

"Yes it _is_." Pan glared, daring him to contradict her.

"Are we really going to debate this?" he scoffed quirking a lavender eyebrow. Pan just continued to glare, crossing her arms firmly over her chest, not one to ever back down in a fight.

"Alright, alright then," he relented, "let's say we continue this debate over lunch sometime, say Friday at noon?"

"Fine by me" she snapped rolling honey colored eyes, not even realizing what she was agreeing to.

"Good, I'll pick you--

**x **

**"**_**HOW DARE YOU! OF ALL THE RUDE, DISRESPECTFUL, PIG-HEADED..."  
**_

**x**

"And that would be my mother." he explained, shaking his head in shame, "Meaning it's time we go before things get violent. It was nice making your acquaintance Miss Banana, and I'll be seeing you on Friday." With a court bow, he made his leave.

**xxxx**

Streamers lay limp and pieces of popped balloons littered the floor. The guests were gone, and the employees off the clock. All that was left were two extremely exhausted presidents.

"All I did was say she was acting moody, and offered her a Midol."

"Earth to Bra!" Pan giggled, "One: she doesn't know you're her daughter…Two: you're a man! …And Three: YOU'RE A MAN!"

"Well, being a man sucks" she pouted crossing her arms. Looking quite ridiculous I might add, her being a man and all.

"Don't worry it's not you. Men just have a way of saying the wrong things to women. Like your brother, I was trying to be nice and he had to go and pick a fight!"

"Who won?"

"Neither yet, but I'm going to. We're going to finish it Friday over…" Pan's face went pale and she gulped audibly as realization set in.

"Pan what's wrong?!?" Bra breathed in concern

The voice that came out was barely a whisper,

"_I think I have a date with Trunks_"

* * *

**xxXXxx **

**ya like? ya like?** ... if you did please review. And if you didn't... please review!

Thanks and another chapter will be coming out soon!!


	7. Soo, whadidya think?

Ch 7: _**Soo, whadidya think**_

disclaimer: see ch 1

A/N: took a little longer then i thought it would and it's not very long... had some serious writers block again. Oh well, enough said ENJOY!

* * *

It had been a long day at the office, and the drive home seemed very uninviting. So Pan decided to crash at the Briefs house for awhile. Marron's apartment would actually be closer, but she had left an hour ago without a word. Pan took it as a sign that she didn't want to be bothered. Who could blamer her though? So far, out of the thirty scientists hired, only six of them completely understood how a switchem worked. Marron was at her wits end and laid off fifteen of them, giving her a much heavier work load. 

"Mare's been so stressed from work lately." Bra commented pulling into the driveway of capsule. "I feel so sorry for her…"

"I _don't_!

"Pan!"

"What?! It's her own fault!" Pan relayed stepping out the car, "…Laying off half her team like an _idiot_. What did she think was going to happen The work would just _magically_ disappear with them???"

"Haha ha ha—_wait, no_! Pan that's mean!"

They made their way to the building chatting and laughing about their company. In no time they had reached it, and were opening the door to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry as a hostage! I hope you guys have food!" Pan drooled.

"Not likely, it looks like Trunks beat us home," she said pointing out her brother's saleen.

"Oh he better have left something, or it will be _my_ fist and _his_ face!" Pan stormed through the kitchen door ready to pummel someone but stopped and confusion slowly took over her features.

There, on top of the table, where she had expected to find empty dishes, was Bulma. She was dancing around on the table top laughing maniacally, hands raised and eyes alight with malevolent pleasure! "Muhahahaha, Ha haha ha!"

Bra entered at this point, and shook her head in disapproval, "What scheme has mom concocted this time Trunks?"

Pan, who was currently raiding the refrigerator, hadn't even noticed Trunks sitting at the table when she had walked in. He watched his mother for a few seconds letting a slight smirk grace his lips, then turned to answer his sister. "No scheme, just a business plan."

"What _kind_ of 'business plan'? Mom doesn't dance for just any old business transaction. What, did you guys acquire a company or something?"

Finishing up her dance, Bulma leaped off the table and sat in the nearest chair. "Phew, I am getting too old for this. And to answer your question sweetie, yes and no."

"Which is it? Either you did, or you didn't." Pan mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Well, we're--OH shoot! I scratched the table with my heels, look at this" Bulma quipped scratching at the damage with a fingernail, "Now I'm gonna have to get someone in here to refinish it."

"No big deal mom," Trunks asserted, "I'll just fix with my switchem, these things are great!" He entered the specifications into the programmer and out popped a sticker. Slapping it on the table, he pressed go, and _voila!_ no more scratch (_AMAZING)_.

"That! That right there is what we're going to acquire." Bulma shouted with glee

"OH NO YOU'RE N--I mean, how are you going to do that mommy dearest?" Bra forced through clenched teeth. Trunks looked at her funny for a second, but then quickly turned his attention away towards Pan who had begun cooking more food.

"Simple," Bulma began, drawing a finger up in explanation, "At the party last weekend, Trunks and I found out that this Tri-Link Inc company is led by two young women and a young man. Too young almost; you would think them incapable of successfully running a business. But never one to judge by appearance, I figured I'd wait 'til I had a chance to meet them myself."

"Me too" Trunks interjected, feigning interest in the conversation, while simultaneously sneaking his hand over to steal some of Pan's food. "OW!"

"Hands off!"

Bulma shot a glance at the two; one cradling his injured hand, the other eating like she was recently released from the state pen, and rolled her eyes. "_As I was saying_… I wanted to meet them before passing judgment."

"And your judgment is…?" Bra asked hesitantly

"Well actually, I was pleasantly surprised," she began. Bra and Pan beamed at each other. "After a flawless presentation of the switchem, I was under the impression that these young adults might actually know what they're doing. But then, I was able to talk to the male, Brock. The kid couldn't even hold a coherent conversation. So, I find it nearly impossible to believe that he is capable of running a company. And in a few short months, they'll go bankrupt, we'll buy 'em out, and the switchem will belong to me!"

"Hey, hold on just a second," Pan spat waving a piece of chicken, "what about the other presidents?! You can't just base the company's success on one guy's incompetence."

"Not-a-problem," Trunks answered, "I spoke with one of the two female presidents, the red-headed one. Not only did she tell me she didn't care for the formal business environment, but she was so belligerent that she blindly agreed to a deal just to win a petty argument we had. I'm pretty sure she _still _doesn't know she agreed to a lunch date for tomorrow afternoon" he finished with a light blush to his cheeks.

"No offense honey," Bulma inquired failing horribly to stifle a chuckle, "but how did you accomplish such a feat; setting a lunch date without blushing? I'm pretty confident that if you had indeed blushed, she would have paid closer attention to what you had proposed, and never would have agreed, no matter how 'belligerent' she is. So _how_ exactly did you do this? Not blush, I mean. "

This question immediately caught Pan's attention. She had wondered about the lack of pink pigmentation on his face as well that night.

"I just didn't blush" he answered matter a factly.

"Right! You're blushing right now just talking about it." Bra shouted in accusation.

"I can turn it off if I want to!!!"

"Uh huh, sure," Pan yawned, stretching, standing up from her chair. There was a lot that needed to be discussed tonight. "Well as thrilling as it has been talking business, blushing and table dancing with you people; I'm bushed, as I'm sure Bra is too. So I bid you adieu and goodnight, _c'mon Bra._ Grabbing the Brief girl's arm, she took off and up the stairs.

"Uh, goodnight…," Trunks responded to the empty staircase, turning towards his mother, "What do those two do everyday that leaves them so tired anyways?"

"…who knows."

**xxxx**

Pan and Bra, or rather Ichigo and Brock, sat on a bench at the corner of 3rd and Kage. Well actually, Pan sat on the bench, and Bra sat on Pan. People gave awkward stares as they passed by, whispering about the odd pairs positioning. Bra paid no mind, simply smiled politely and waved friendly greetings.

"Hi…Hiya… Hi there…Lovely day isn't it…How are ya…Hey…Oh love those shoes!"

"_Brock_ you can **get off** me now. I'm not gonna run away again!"

Turning to her fire haired seat cushion, "Promise?"

"Yes, now _get off_! You man body weighs a ton."

Bra placed herself beside Pan, and the two just sat…waiting…and waiting…and waiting.

"When is he going to get here? He said lunch at noon. It's already 12:15! I don't have time for this. I've got numbers that need crunching waiting for me in my office!"

"Don't worry, I feel his ki closing in."

"Finally!" Picking up her purse she stood at the corner awaiting her lunch date. Bra stood right beside her. "Uh, don't you think you should go back inside now? It'll look a little weird, you standing here and all."

"Nah, I just wanna give him the stare he gives all _my_ dates, and scare the crap out of him!" Bra stated with an evil smirk.

"Uh, I don't think it works like that. You'd have to be my dad, brother, cousin, or something."

"Yes it- Shh shh quiet! Here he comes."

Trunks' silver saleen pulled up to the curb and he hopped out to greet the two.

"Hello again Miss Banana, sorry I'm late. The office held me up, you know how that is."

Pan gave a large smile and walked past him to the car, "Yes I sure do. So we'll have to hurry now before they go and try to pull me back in there" she spoke cheerily. 'Call me belligerent will he. I'll be so nice and agreeable; I'll prove him SO wrong!'

He then turned to Bra, "And you must be Brock Trousers, pleasure meeting you." Bra didn't respond, just continued staring daggers at him, hoping he would squirm.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Yeh, I think you are." Bra spat waiting for her brother to fidget in discomfort. She looked over to Pan and then back to her brother hoping to further intimidate him.

Then she saw it! She saw him squirm. It was just a tiny little twitch but she saw it none the less, and crooked smirk of pleasure appeared on her face.

"Oh," Trunks breathed in realization, "I apologize. I had no idea you two were in a relationship. If I had, I would have never--"

Bra's face paled completely, "EWW NO! … NO! NO! NOOOO! N-O! NO! I do _not_ roll that way!" she yelled hands on hip and swaying a finger in his face.

Now it was Trunks' face's turn to pale, "Uh I…I…'m sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I uhm didn't know you uh preferred uh uh-guys."

"Ugh! What do you take me for geez…"

Pan was trying with all her might to hold back the laughter threatening to split her sides wide open, "I think we should go now Mr. Briefs" she squeaked, immediately turning around to hide her reddened face. Clasping her mouth shut, she trapped the roar of laughter inside as Trunks opened her door. Running around the other side, he jumped in, and they sped off.

"HA! Look at him running off scared! I intimidated the mess out of him" Bra quipped to herself walking back towards the building, "I sure told _him _off. How dare he think I li--**_OH CRAP!_**"

* * *

**i wanted to do the lunch date, but then i also wanted to explain what was going through bulma and trunks minds' at that party. The latter won out, and this is this is what i got. **

**Okay soooo hope you enjoyed! if you did please review, and if you didn't, please review  
**

**Oh and I really appreciate the reviews that i have gotten! They're very encouraging.. muchas gracias, domou arigatou gozaimasu, merci beaucoup, vielen dank, ringraziarla, and THANK YOU Very Much!  
**


	8. The date?

**Ch. 8: The date?...**

disclaimer: the A to your Q is N-O.

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

Staring out the window, she fought to restrain the giggles that had yet to dissipate. And the look on Trunks' face wasn't helping. He may not have been blushing, but the look was _priceless _none the less.

'Ok, ok I gotta calm down… If I'm going to prove that _Ichigo _is not bull headed, I'm going to have to talk to him.' Patting her face and smoothing her hair, she turned from the window to face Trunks. 'Ok, don't start a fight, and nothing mean,' squeezing her eyes shut in concentration she began chanting, 'nothing mean, nothing mean, nothing mean, nothing mean…try a compliment!' Opening her eyes, she released a deep breath and addressed him.

"I like your car. A little gaudy for my taste, but it's cool."

…Silence… not even a blink of acknowledgement.

'Why I oughta… how _dare_ he ignore me!' She raised her fist to punch him, but quickly remembered her mission. Slowly lowering the appendage she regained her composure. 'Okay.. calm down.. maybe he just didn't hear me. I'll just try again. And this time even nicer'

"So Mr. Briefs, you're looking quite dapper for a simple lunch date. I'm almost impressed"

…Silence still…

"That's it! I'm sitting here trying my darnedest to be nice to you and I'm given the silent treatment. Let me out right now!" She didn't give him a chance to react this time. She flung her door open to exit the 65mph traveling car. The car swerved from the added wind resistance as she prepared to jump.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself, close the door!" Trunks finally exclaimed.

He reached across the seat to grab her, but she leaned further out the door, avoiding his grasp.

"Oh so _now_ you wanna talk. I have to just about commit suicide to get your attention--"

"What?! Stop being stupid and just get back in the car before you _do_ die!" he yelled lunging sideways at her.

"Actually," she squeeked, "me dying is up to whether or not you can avoid the semi we're heading towards…"

"What?!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Man, when's Pan getting back? I'm bored."

Bra sat idly at her desk shuffling papers and spinning circles in her chair. "What to do, what to do?... I could go spy on them!" she announced standing up. "Noo I can't. I'm supposed to stay here and make sure Marron doesn't find out." Sitting back down she picked up a stapler and proceeded to shoot staples across the room. "Haha oh man, if Marron knew where Pan was right now, she'd have a fit!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh ow, that could've been a much softer landing. Forget work, I need to start working out again" Pan slowly stood up and dusted herself off. "Dang, I jumped further than I thought I did. I'm a good 100 yards from the road; not to mention 20 feet below." She eyed the steep grade she'd have to climb to reach ground level. "I am not dressed for this… stupid Ichigo clothes" she moaned removing her shoes, "Hmm, wonder how Trunks made out. I know that car is totaled! HA! I gave him enough warning for a decent jump though." Walking towards the road a bit, she scanned the area. "If I were Trunks, where would I be? Hmm…OH MY Gosh TRUNKS!"

Next to the demolished saleen, laid Trunks, face down in the dirt. Pan phased over as fast as she could, "Trunks! Trunks! Are you okay!?" Kneeling down beside him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "A-are you alrigh--AH!"

"NO! My car, my beautiful car!" He cried popping up suddenly.

"Your car! Here I am worrying about you, and you're over here mourning your car. You didn't give a damn about me!"

"You're the reason the car's wrecked in the first--…hey wait, you're okay?"

"What, ya eyes don't work good, I'm standin right here ain't I?"

Getting all the way up, he dusted himself off, and circled the petite red head, giving her the once over.

"Yeh, but we just got into a major car crash. And _I_ barely made it out in time. How did you?"

Pan hadn't thought of that. If he discovers she has superhuman strength, he'll figure out who she is in a heartbeat. She had to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"And you didn't try to save me! Jerk, I could have died!"

"That's my point, why didn't you?" He retorted, not taking the bait

"Oh so you _wanted_ me to die?"

"No! that's not what I'm sayi--"

"Get rid of the competition eh? Act like you're taking me on a business lunch then 'accidently' crash your car on the way. You survive, but me… viola! No more problem! I can't believe I trusted you!"

_Clap ..Clap ..Clap_

"Bravo, that was truly an Oscar worthy performance. Now if you could please come back to reality and answer my question, that would be wonderful."

Having used her one and only trump card, Pan had no choice but to answer the question. "Well…I uh--"

_-wOo- WoO- wOo- WoO- wOo-_

Trunks turned and raised his head towards the street, "Well, it looks like the cops have made the scene."

"_HEY, IS ANYBODY ALIVE DOWN THERE?!" shouted an officer  
_

Pan opened her mouth to respond, but it was quickly clasped shut by Trunks. "Unless you want to be mobbed by the paparazzi, I suggest you keep quiet until my 'copter arrives."

"Alright alright, not so rough!" she snapped snatching his arm away.

"Right" he quipped, "a hand over your mouth is rough, but you can jump out a speeding car without a scratch. WHICH, by the way, you have yet to explain how you survived in the first place. I mean, not to brag or anything but _I'm_ an exceptional athlete. I use to compete in the world martial arts tournament and everything. But you..?"

"So did I!" she snapped back, " ..I-I mean I used to compete in tournaments too." She mentally slapped herself 'good going stupid'.

"Really? Which ones?"

"Uh, well not fighting of course. Pssh, it's not like I'm super strong or anything." she covered, hoping against all hopes he'd believe her

"I would think not. What'd you compete in…gymnastics?"

'Out of all the sports in the world, he _had_ to pick gymnastics, grr!' "N…_Yesss_" she forced through a gritted jaw, "I competed in gymnastics. So you see, jumping out of a moving car was no problem."

"Oh...well I guess... that makes sense."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Trunks looked up towards the road, then at his wristwatch. "I don't think my copter's coming anytime soon. The semi that hit us spilled oil all over the road, so it won't be cleared to land until that's cleaned up."

"We might as well get comfortable then" Pan responded taking a seat at the base of a tree.

Trunks followed her lead and sat against the adjacent tree, then…_silence_. Nothing but the sounds of nature, and some traffic noise too.. but no talking. This went on for a good seven minutes until:

"I've been meaning to ask you; why did you go berserk and try to leap from the car into open traffic?" he questioned with a hint of malice. (His car was wrecked after all)

"You were ignoring me, so I was _just_ trying to get your attention" she simply stated.

"Ignore what? You were silent the whole ride _until_ your little stunt."

"No, I had asked you multiple questions, and you gave me the silent treatment. And if you can't tell, that's a hot button for me."

"_apparently_… But, uh sorry about that, I uh..," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know but when I'm nervous I kinda tune everything out so ..yeh."

"Nervous? About what, this lunch date?"

"No! no, I…well that situation earlier with Brock."

"Haha ha hahaha Don't worry about that, he was just messing with you, he's not mad."

"That's good, but I gotta make it up to him sometime anyway."

"Ha ha whatever you say…"

The pair went on chatting as the conversation got friendlier, not noticing the hours ticking away. Every time an officer would call out they'd become silent. And when the EMT's finally came down to search the wreckage, they moved further into the off road woods so as not to be discovered.

With all their attempts to avoid the people and commotion surrounding the car wreck, they had traveled quite a ways into the woods.

* * *

**xxxxxxx **

**the next ch should be coming out within the next week! Review por favor y gracias ..espero que lo quiso! and if you didn't like it please review still so i may improve upon it**


	9. The media causes problems everywhere

**ch. 9 Media causes problems everywhere**

A/N- okay so i said this would be out last week, sorry... but come on i was ONE day off. I think that's pretty good. HOWEVER, the next chapter will be out either today or tomorrow guaranteed!

OH and big thanks to my reviewers, you know who you are.. those reviews, few they are, are very encouraging!!

**disclaimer**: i think the A to your Q is really O

* * *

**xx**

A blue haired man sat in a plush office chair, spinning round and round. "Weeeeee! Weeeee! Weee..ee..ooo….oh…ugh-bathroom" Staggering out the office, he made a b-line to the nearest restroom.

An empty stomach and freshly cleaned face later, he emerged feeling much better. "Note to self, buy stationary chair." Standing in front the bathroom door he eyed the carpeted floor spanning the distance to his office. _"Sigh"_ That room represented hours of mental labor; all direct effects of the time spent spinning. Three large stacks of files lay unread & unsigned on his desk. He furrowed his brow contemplating an escape plan, "Coffee break!" Turning quickly he took three long strides towards the break room before slowing. "But…" he argued glancing over his shoulder, "returning to that torture chamber would be the responsible thing to do." Placing one foot slowly in front of the other, he began the short but begrudged trek back to his office, "Right foot…left foot…right foot….left foot…right foot…left foot"

Five minutes and thirty-two 'right foots' later, he passed by the office adjacent to his. Still trying to avoid the inevitable, he poked his head in. "Hey Mare, whatcha doin?"

"Nothing--_shhh_ I'm watching this" she answered never averting her eyes from the far wall, "and don't call me Mare, Brock. We're at the office, it's Kuriku.."

"Well excuse me, _'KuKu'. _What are _you_ doing?"

"Mm--shh" she grunted nudging her head in the direction, "TV."

Stepping further into Marron's office, Bra did a 180 and faced the television. The news was on. "Wow Ma-Kuuk, what is so gosh darn captivating about …the weather?" she questioned, verifying the program with a glance as she spoke. Marron didn't respond, she sat perfectly still, continuing to watch. Bra didn't have patience for this, and hated being ignored, "Oh don't worry, I'll wait for commercial" she snapped sarcastically

"THIS! THIS!" Marron breathed excitedly standing up and pointing at the TV.

"What?" Bra demanded before drawing her eyes back to the screen.

_We're live on scene on route 1 where a horrific accident seems to have taken place at mile marker 29. There is a jack knifed tractor trailer, sheets of metal, and mounds of broken glass, but no second vehicle in sight. Witnesses claimed to have seen International CEO-billionaire Trunks Briefs involved in the wreckage, but there is no evidence as to the whereabouts of his body or the saleen he was (reportedly) driving. We'll update you more as the situation unfolds, but for now, I'm Eri Sato; back to you Akira. _

Bra's jaw went slack, "Oh…my…" She grabbed her head and began shaking it. 'This can't be happening!'

"What? You're worried about Trunks? Are you serious?? Like a semi could really hurt him." Marron questioned haughtily

"…no… That's not it _at all_" Bra responded, all but a little peeved. 'How could Pan let this happen? We were risking it enough with her going on a business lunch with him. But now, where are they? If the media find them together anyplace other than a 'casual' restaurant, they're gonna be smeared over every tabloid in the world! Not to mention _how_ she survived the wreck…and Marron's gonna be pissed! We kept the date from her! So there goes our friend _and_ TriLinks head of technology! Ooo I could strangle Pan right now! She better have a plan to fix all this!'

Oblivious to the true reason for Bra's anger, Marron came to the only conclusion that made sense. Blushing furiously she fiddled with her hands, "Oh, well you don't have to get all hissy. So I went a little overboard when I heard your brother's name on the news and ignored you. What's new; I always do that…_blah blah blablah"_ She continued to talk; unaware that Bra's attention had been drawn back to the TV as Eri Sato continued her live report:

"_Back on scene here with breaking news. We have received confirmation that the vehicle involved in the crash was in fact a silver saleen. __**(shuffling of her feet as she approaches the vehicles crumpled remains)**__ Police are now running the tags through their database in order to identify the owner of the vehicle.__** (Camera shows the surrounding area)**__ As we're waiting, you can see that the car appears to have landed not far from the road. But right here you can see freshly made grooves in the dirt, showing that the wreckage was drug some 500 meters, here into the off road woods. Search parties are being sent out to look for any survivors, but keeping a sharp lookout for whatever force was responsible for relocating the automobile. __**(More surrounding area footage) **__OKAY! We just received news that the vehicle is in fact registered to the CEO-billionaire Trunks Briefs…_

'Oh no, I've got to tell Marron before the news does!'

**xxxxxxx**

"I think this is far enough" Trunks panted to red head beside him. She looked him up and down and smirked, "You know what, for a fighter, you're in horrible shape. I doubt we ran more than say… a mile and a half."

"First you crash my car, now you insult me. What's next, you gonna beat me up and still my lunch money?"

"Hmm not such a bad idea," she chuckled batting a fist into her open palm playfully, "how much money you got punk!" Trunks couldn't help but laugh, "I could never take a threat from you seriously."

"Why not!" she demanded

"No, no don't take it as a bad thing," he explained waving his hands in apology, "I mean look at you. If you learned how to fight, you would catch so many people off guard. You can tell most female fighters by appearance." Pan quirked an eyebrow waiting for the rest of his explanation. Trunks, seeing she required further explanation, continued "Like, I have a friend; she's a fighter, and you can just…tell."

"How?"

"Well, not to be mean, she's great and all, but she leaves a little to be desired. Just kind of rough around the edges ya know."

"Yeh…I understand" she choked out slowly. This is not at all what she had expected from this date. Arguing, almost blowing her cover, and then finding out that the confident black haired fighter she normally was was in Lehman's terms, borderline homely.

Seeing the change in her demeanor, he decided to change the subject. "So let's get this business lunch going" he suggested popping open two emergency capsules of food (he is a saiyan after all)

"Great idea" she cheered temporarily forgetting her troubles at the prospect of food

Twenty minutes later, all the food was gone and the two company reps were deep in conversation. Trunks, re-energized from the food, stood pacing back and forth while speaking. Pan on the other hand, in order to conceal her saiyan heritage, had eaten a human sized serving of food; and sat against a tree, starving. 'So tired…need more food…can't reveal identity.' Panting heavily, she fought to keep her eyes open.

"…financial resources available" Trunks paused, "Ichigo, are you alright? You look kind of pale."

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired" she explained waving a hand weakly in dismissal

"No. You're not fine. You need to be taken home or something." He said coming towards her. Putting her hands up to stop his forward progress, she insisted her health was in no immediate danger. He shook his head in amusement and then kneeled beside her, staring deep into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" Pan was caught off guard by the question and just stared at him blankly. "I said do you trust me?" he repeated. She scrunched her nose in confusion. Of course she trusted him, she's known him her whole life; but he was asking Ichigo. "You seem nice enough, but I barely know you" she finally responded

"I'll take that as a yes" he smirked. Taking a quick glance around, he lifted his hand faster than the eye could see, then quickly brought it down onto Ichigo's head in one swift motion.

"OW! What is wrong with you?! You ask me if I trust you, then you slug me in the head! Jerk! This lunch date is over. Paparazzi? I don't care! I'm going back to my office! _Good day_ Mr. Briefs!!" With that, she got up and stalked away. It took a few seconds for Trunks to register what just happened, but then got up and chased after her.

"Wait, Ichigo let me explain, it's not what you thi--"

She whipped around ferociously, "I said _GOOD DAY SIR_!!" and took off in a sprint. (It was more of a light jog to her, but she kept in mind she was still Ichigo, not Pan)Running really hadn't been the best idea at the time. In her food deprived state, she ran out of energy real quick and downshifted to a walk with occasional skips. "Almost…there, I see…flashing lights"

**xxxxxxx**

_Blah blah blablah blah .._but, it _was_ rude, so, sorry…" Marron finished. She approached Bra laying a hand on her bulky shoulder in a sign of sincerity, "Do you forgive me?"

"No Marron, forgive ME!" Bra wailed embracing the black haired scientist. Bra really didn't feel the amount of guilt she led on, but figured with the information she was about to relay, she'd better lay it on thick. "I have something to tell you that never should have been kept from you in the first place." Marron quirked an eyebrow, "And what might that be?" suspicion evident in her voice.

"Uh well, ya see back at the party uhm earlier this week, while you were sleeping--"

"Hold that thought! Why didn't you tell me they were talking about Trunks again?" she squealed pointing at the TV.

"But Marron, listen first--"

"Shh shh! I wanna hear everything" the older girl commanded, covering up Bra's mouth, "And you need to shave" she added switching hands.

"Mmm pifmm mm mum wphm mmphs!"

"_The police informed us that there are two people rapidly exiting the woods. They have yet to be identified--"_

"What? I can't understand you."

"Pmm wifmm mum gamph wphm gmps!!"

"I still can't understand you."

Bra ripped the tiny hand from her unshaven muzzle.

"_-gasp- We can see the figures approaching just beyond the tree line. And there go the police to intercept them. It looks like—"_

"Pan went on a date with Trunks!"

* * *

**xx**

see that button right there?.. Yeh, that one! If you liked this chapter please click it and then write something in that white box that appears... And if you didn't like it do the same thing PLEASE... it'll be greatly appreciated!

**  
**


	10. Explanations

**ch. 10 - Explanations**

A/N- okay so im really bad at keeping my self imposed deadlines... so im not giving them anymore. Because i was waaay off this time. I said one day at the most, and it's been 4 days. Not bad considering some people don't update for years, but i gave my word. BUt thats enough yackin' ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

disclaimer- really isn't necessary

* * *

**xx**

Pan could see the clearing. A few more strides and she was there, "Finally"

"Oh no you don't!" Trunks yelled stalking towards her, "If you go out there, there's going to be a media frenzy, and I don't think you're ready for that"

"Well what do you suggest, because I'm sure as hell not staying in the woods with you! _Do you trust me –phfft- _ So you can try to knock me out again, I don't think so!…_pervert_"

"Woah wait, first of all it's not what you think. You wouldn't let me explain"

"Okay, explain!"

"Well…see… it's hard to… never mind. We've got another problem to deal with right now. But I have a plan… if you trust me."

**xxxxxxx**

"…_**what did you say!?**_"

"_Trunks Briefs! Yes, Trunks Briefs of the Capsule Corporation, and he appears to be carrying someone. A young lady it seems. __**(holds hand up to ear, listening to her earpiece 'Uh huh, yes, ok')**__ The young lady he is carrying is none other than the recently introduced Ichigo Banana of Tri-Link Incorporated. She appears to be unconscious and in need of medical attention." __**(whispers**__ '__**What's that?')**__ "Mr. Briefs is choosing not to use an ambulance for Miss. Banana, and says he will be taking her to Capsules HQ medical center via helicopter." (__**showing Trunks bypass all media making his way to a helicopter just touching down . Shifting the limp red head in his arms, he boards the copter. Once inside, he turns to the open door facing the street and addresses the media)**__ "All will be explained in a one hour press conference tomorrow morning ten o'clock at Capsule headquarters. If anyone is to bother myself or Miss. Banana before said time, it will be cancelled."__**(Closing the steel door, the copter takes off)…**__ "And that concludes our live coverage of the route 1 crash mystery. Until tomorrow morning, I'm Eri Sato, back to you Hiroshi."_

Marron was speechless. She stood gaping at the screen, eye twitching every few seconds or so. Bra was terrified 'Marron's gonna kill me!' She huddled her body against the wall for protection from the attack she knew was to come. But in an unexpected move, Marron slumped over onto the floor, face cupped in her hands. Bra rushed over to the fallen scientist and begged for mercy, "Oh Marron don't cry. I'm sorry; we shouldn't have kept it from you. Please don't be angry and stop being our friend..and stop talking to us..and quit the company and leave us unemployed, broke and having to live with our parents forever! PLEase you can't do this to me! I want to LIVE!! Won't you let me LIVE!!"

Marron sat up slowly. Turning to the guilt stricken man beside her, she smiled and revealed her face, covered in…nothing. "HA! Gotcha, one point for me, we're tied now!" she cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"You're not crying? Oh, I'm so glad. I thought our friendship was on the lin—hey wait!" Bra's face immediately contorted from one of sorrow and relief, to one of pure outrage; brows furrowed, teeth grit, and lips curled. "How dare you make me feel bad about something!" she chastised. The ebony haired woman removed herself from the floor and nimbly walked to her desk. Calmly placing herself in the plush office chair she stared at the blue coiffed man still on the floor. "Before you go pointing fingers, answer me one question Bra...Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know exactly what!"

"Hey don't catch an attitude with me! You're the one asking vague questions. Besides, you _know_ exactly why!" she finished waving a finger as her mother would.

"What, because I'd be a little upset--"

"_Pfft!_ If that's not the understatement of the century! You were about to _kill_ Pan because she was mud wrestling with Trunks--which was clearly platonic! _THIS_ was a date. Business oriented, yes, but a date none the less."

Marron had grown extremely tired of that story. And every time she heard, the action would get a little more out of hand. Like just last weekend, Bra was entertaining her mother (who knew about the crush already) with the tale: "_Energy crackled, clouds swirled, the ground shook, and I swear I saw her hair spike like a super saiyan. Then she was like, "PAN MUST DIE!!!!!" in this deep gravelly demonic voice…"_

"Can we please stop bringing up that situation, I was young and dumb back then, and it'll never happen again."

Bra rolled her eyes at her friend's incompetence, "Mare, it was less than two months ago. 'Young and dumb' doesn't work."

"Okay well then can we just call us even? You guys don't bring up that 'thing', and I'll overlook the whole secret date 'thing'." She sombered in light of the situation, "Although it still really hurt that you kept something from me."

"Okay, from now on I promise never to purposefully keep something from you ever again. No matter how grave the consequences might be."

"Good, no wait!" she snipped, pondering over Bra's wording, "purposefully?!"

"Hey, Bra Camisole Briefs never breaks a promise; therefore I pick my words carefully. I can't help what happens by accident; so I refuse to have my good name sullied because of it."

The raven haired scientist was baffled; never had such a vain comment made so much sense. 'I guess there is a good reason for Bra writing all our contracts.' Leaning over the large glass topped desk, she extended her hand, "Ok, deal."

**xxxxxxx**

Waking up, she hadn't realized she'd even fallen asleep. Not yet ready to open her eyes and greet the day, she reached down to pull the covers closer; only to realize, she had no blanket. It's often kicked off during restless slumber, so she executed plan B: curl up into a ball. However, plan B was quickly aborted, it was hot…really hot… _too_ hot in fact. Crimson matted uncomfortably to her head, and across her eyes. Eyes shooting open, she yelped, "Blood? What happened? Why am I bleeding?!" The screaming abruptly ended upon the sound of laughter.

Trunks chuckled softly, "Calm down, you're not bleeding, see?" Looking down at her he gently brushed her face with his thumb, removing damp red hair from her vision.

"Oh" Thoroughly embarrassed, she just wanted to sink into her pillow and return to dreamland. However, it was at that moment she realized that her pillow and Trunks' lap were one 'n the same. Snapping up quickly, then falling back just as fast, she grabbed her head "Awhh _my head! _It feels like giant apes are _river dancing_ in there! _Jiminy Christmas this hurts!_ _What happened_?!" Trunks watched the young woman, with guilty eyes. She continued to squirm as the headache intensified with each passing second. There was nothing he could do for her right now. The copter wasn't equipped with the necessary medical supplies, and the compound was still a ways off. "Hey, Goten.."

The pilot turned around, hearing his name, "Huh?"

"Put this thing in overdrive. We need to get to the medical center."

"Yeh, I know. That's where we're going, remember?" he rolled his eyes, relishing in the fact that he remembered something Trunks didn't, "You told the press that's where you were going because Ichigo, as you said 'passed out'. So now we have to go there to keep the story straight." Facing forward again, he continued to guide; until a thought occurred. Narrowing his eyes, he whipped his head around, "Unless…You thought I was going to forget our destination _while_ we were flying?" he alleged slightly offended. The aircraft dipped, causing Trunks' head to slam into the wall. "Oops, my bad."

"_Ow…dammit!_"Rubbing the forming knot,"Goten I wasn't calling you incompetent. You're a certified pilot for cryin out loud! We just need to get there faster, Ichigo might actually be hurt" he clarified before turning back to the struggling girl.

"See, I told you to knock on wood, but nooo--"

"Goten! Just speed this thing up."

Trunks rushed Pan to the medical wing, up the stairs, and into the VIP suite. Bulma had her all hooked up and pumped full of morphine in record timing. All that was left, were the test results:

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, what were you two doing?! Ichigo is suffering from exhaustion, malnutrition, and a concussion!"

"Nothing! I don't know what happened. One minute we're escaping the paparazzi, the next, she's passed out on my lap."

"Is that all…?" she interrogated, giving him that motherly 'you better tell the truth' glare.

"Well-I I …See I had to-but then I ..and then it didn't…" sighing in frustration, "I'll tell you later. Right now I just want to make sure she's ok, and take her back home or to her office, where ever." He shuffled out the room with his head hung, "I'll be in my room. Page me when she's ready."

The sun had almost set for the day, and all that remained was sliver of tangerine hovering just above the horizon. The sky put on its very own light show, taking on shades of yellow, red, purple and blue. And three doves swam through the air. But Bra missed it; she was too focused on the powder blue convertible pulling up to the corner of 3rd and Kage. "P-Ichigo's back! Ichigo's back! Hey! why's he driving **my **car! Oh well Ichigo's back! Kuriku, guess what, Ichigo's--"

"Back, I know, I heard you. But unlike you, I'm in my _own _office doing work. So I don't have time to pointlessly celebrate the arrival of a person whom we have and will continue to see every day, all day until…until-I don't know when, but a very long time!"

"_Party pooper_"

"_Idiot_"

"_Kill joy_"

"_Moron_"

"_Wet blanket!_"

"_Dimwit!_"

"_Malcontent!_"

"_Imbecile!_"

"_Uh…uh-Fussbudget!_"

"Fussbudget?"

"Yes, fussbudget"

"What the hell is a fussbudget?" came a groggy sounding Pan. She leaned heavily on the doorframe with half lidded eyes; one hand gripping the wall, the other clutching her stomach.

"Apparently _I__am_, according to-Hey are you ok?"

"And what happened today?!" chipped in Bra throwing her hands to non existent man hips

"Food, I need food," she panted, "and then, I will explain everything."

"Deal! Now lets go to lunch!" Bra hooked the two girls' arms and took off.

**xxxxxxx**

"Alright you guys, see you tomorrow. And remember our little deal today"

"We know, we know, no more secrets.."

"And no more bringing up the 'psycho Marron' story" they both relayed, relieved yet disappointed with the agreement. _ …No more psycho tale (sniffle sniffle)…_

They waved their goodbyes and left the parking lot. Marron jumped in the air and took off north towards her uptown apartment. While Bra set off walking east towards Capsule Corp. Business rival, yes, but still home sweet home. And Pan took off…

"You're coming home with me again?" Bra questioned stopping "Not that I have a problem with it or anything"

"Well, yeh you see I kinda told my parents that I had bought a condo, but I haven't. So until I do, I need to not go home. Because they'll interrogate me and I don't like lying to them. I already lie to them about my job."

"What _did_ you tell them?"

"Well since my mom already knew that you got me a job. I made up a job that they'd think _you'd_ have" she responded smiling. Bra didn't like where this was going one bit. "_And what might that be, hmm?!_" she breathed through clenched teeth. She already had an idea what the answer might be. Everyone besides Pan and Marron thought she was a clothes obsessed narcissist, so the logical career would be…

"I'm the financial advisor for your fashion design company."

"Pan, you know I don't know anything about designing clothes!"

"I know, calm down! That's why I also told them it was a secret, and the only reason they knew is because I trusted them not to tell. I said that you weren't ready to reveal your designs to the world yet, and that if people knew what you were doing there would be too much pressure of perfection." Bra's face softened at the information and a smirk appeared, "I have taught you well Son Pan, I have taught you well" she whispered bowing her head in mock admiration, "Now lets head home!" Turning down a dark alley, they turned off their switchem rings and returned to normal. "Ah, it feels so good to be a girl again"

"You say that every time!"

"It _feels_ good every time!"

Smiling, they put the jewelry away, and jumped into the sky headed home.

**xxxxxxx**

Touching down, they skipped merrily to the door, proud with all they had accomplished during the day. Cracking the front door, it blew open as Bulma stormed out. "Where is he!" she snorted. Fingers curled, jaws clenched, back hunched, and legs spread, she was ready for a fight. Not that she'd win with such horrible form, but she was ready. "Where is that tabloid loving primate! I know he's almost here!"

"He's like a minute away, Bulma." Pan answered, not at all put off by the older scientist's mood. It was a common thing. "Wait, how did you know he was almost here, since when could you sense ki?"

"Ki? That's what that was?" she questioned standing up straight, "I sensed ki?" Her face broke out in a mega-watt smile, and she began to jump around, "I sensed ki! I sensed ki! I sensed ki! Hooray for me!"

"What's with all the celebrating?" Trunks chuckled touching down.

"I sensed--YOU!" she finished with a snarl. "You! Me! Kitchen mister! NOW!"

Not wanting to get chewed out anymore than he was going to, Trunks followed the enraged woman into the house.

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

Tada!!! chapter 10

**please hit that button and review it'd be greatly appreciated... or give a story suggestion if you'd like, or write senseless rambling I don't care! i just like feedback.. but really big thanks to Alexis who is a consistent reviewer:)**

OH! and fyi- i probably won't be updating again until july sooooo yeh sorry... i got stuff to do, but don't you fret, I will most certainly be back:)


	11. BioDome

**Ch. 11 Bio-Dome**

sorry for the wait

disclaimer: same

* * *

**x**

Pan began slinking towards the house. There was no way she was going to miss this chew-out! Almost to the door, she glanced back over her shoulder, "Bra! What is taking so long? Put down your cell phone, you have time for that later. I don't wanna miss the action." Grabbing the metal knob, she twisted and was about to push when the blue haired princess pulled her back. "No Pan wait! It's Tetsuo, he texted me, and I don't know what to say back…"

Pan stared disbelievingly at the panic stricken girl, "Are you serious?". If this were ten…maybe even five years ago, Bra's statement would've been perfectly normal. But now… "C'mon, what are we twelve?" she deadpanned lightly scoffing.

"Pan this isn't a joke" she whispered. As embarrassing as it sounds, there was no way she could hide how serious she was. Clutching the pocket sized piece of metal in trembling hands; she stared at the softly lit screen. Visibly perspiring, the cloth beneath her armpits began taking on a darker hue.

"_Eww" _Pan breathed, a snicker escaping her lips

"This isn't funny!" Bra yelled, cracking her voice, "I get nervous talking to him for some reason. I…I think I'm in love with him." Eyes widening, Pan snatched the phone

"That's it! Gimme the phone, you are officially never talking to him again!"

"What-No! Wait! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can! As your friend I am telling you, you are NOT in love with this guy. You barely even know him. And I refuse to let you fall into some pre-pubescent disillusioned state over him." Bra was speechless, what could she possibly say to that.

"Well…ok," she mumbled slowly crossing her arms to hide the sweat marks, "but not 'never' talking to him again. Just until I get my head again-BUT!" she quipped snapping her head up with a grin, "I still have to text him back."

"We can do that later! I don't want to miss your Mom's ranting. It's always so much fun!" Pulling the princess along, she across the lawn and swung the door open. Glaring in with eyes full of excitement, Pan honed onto where Bulma's shrieking voice emanated. "Hmm….THE STUDY!"

Forgetting to let go of her friend's hand, she took off in a dead sprint up the stairs. Well it couldn't really be classified as a sprint, as the quarter saiyan's feet never touched the ground.

Bra on the other hand, being hauled by the wrist, felt every lump and bump in the carpet, riding solidly against all twenty-five steps up the stairs. "Oo! Ow! Uch! Ah!...Uhh ow, my head-"

"Shh,_ I'm trying to listen_" Pan snipped, not noticing the aqua haired girl's current state.

Leaning with her ear pressed firmly to a thick mahogany door, she listened for a moment, but couldn't hear anything. 'Maybe they're done talking' she thought slowly backing up, 'No! Bulma would never finish that quickly' she concluding, slamming herself back onto the door, 'I just have to try harder.' Cupping her hands, she placed them on the tiny slit between the door and frame.

"You'd have better luck listening through the wall" came a gruff voice from the left

"Huh? Oh hi Vegeta!" Pan squeaked turning around, "I was just uh-"

"I care not your purpose" he said cutting her off, "I was simply stating the obvious." Seeing the confused look on Pan's face, 'Dumb damned spawn of Kakarot', he rolled his eyes and continued, "That is steel reinforced, sound proof, mahogany door" he explained with a pause, giving her time to comprehend, "whereas the walls are hollow, covered in sheetrock and supported by wood; materials much easier to hear sound through. Understand. Good. Bye"

Stepping over his daughter he swiftly strode towards the stairs. At the edge, he came to an abrupt stop taking a second to peer over his shoulder at his cross-eyed child sprawled on the floor. He opened his mouth but then quickly shut it and proceeded on his way. 'I don't even wanna know.'

"I think I hear something!" Pan squealed excitedly, pressing against the wall 'Thank you Vegeta!'

"…_Three Link Inc. or whatever they are you understand? I'll talk to Bra, and you talk with Pan. This has gone far enough!"_

"Eep!" Pan jumped back from the wall, and scrambled over to her fallen friend. "Bra, get up! This is no time to take a nap; we've got a situation on our hands. They found out!" She shoved the girl into a sitting position against the wall, "Your mom is coming to talk to you. She's probably gonna try to crack you, but don't say anything. Act completely surprised and oblivious to all allegations, got it?!"

Bra stood up trying to shake the last remnants of pain and dizziness. Stumbling a bit, she caught herself on the wall and leaned heavily against it. "…what?"

"Yeh, just like that!"

"Just like what? What? I don't know what you're talking about Pan-Ow I need some ice for my-"

"Perfect! Now, I gotta go. I need some time to go over _my_ game plan, see ya later!"

"Hey, bring me some--" It was too late; Pan was already down the stairs and around the corner, "ice…" Sighing, and not really caring what Pan had said about her mother and surprises, Bra padded her way down the hall "Guess I'll just get some from Trunk's lab."

"Get what from Trunks' lab?" came Bulma's all too inquisitive voice.

"Ice" she answered, not faulting in her mission.

"Hmm well uh, let me help you in there" Bulma offered, stealing a glance at Trunks and nudging towards the stairs, "To make sure you uh find everything you _-ahem!- _need."

"_What?"_ Trunks mouthed.

With a quick spin, she jutted her arms towards the stairs. _Go talk to Pan!_ She mouthed back through clenched teeth. Scrambling down the stairs, Trunks had gotten _that_ message loud and clear.

"Okay sweetie, now let's go get that ice for you"

**xxxx**

"Paaan! Paaaaan!" Trunks called through cupped hands. "Where did she go?" he wondered aloud. This method of searching didn't seem to be working, but it was the only thing he could come up with. He had already tried to locate her ki, only to find it was being suppressed; leaving him with very few options. "If I were Pan, where would I be?"

Thinking over that question, he realized maybe he didn't know Pan as well as he once had. During the years of the grand tour and shadow dragons he had know her quite well, back when she was a teenager. But now, as a twenty-something…not too much. 'Hopefully not too much has changed' he thought. 'And if that's the case, she'd be…'

"In the Bio-dome!"

Pan found herself among the trees and quiet streams of the bio-dome. "It's like a mini rainforest in here, I love it!" Gazing at the scenery and tropical birds overhead, she felt the need to fly. That didn't last too long. Soaring through the dead indoor air just wasn't the same, plus it raised her ki level. So she soon found herself perched atop a waterfall. Taking one look at the crystal clear water, she completely forgot the purpose of her being there (to think over how she would answer interrogating questions, a/n: _in case anyone else forgot too_) and jumped right in. "Geronimo!" _-SPLASH-_

"Ooo it's so warm" she commented wiping her face.

"We have it heated to fit with the rainforest atmosphere"

"Ah! Trunks, what are you doing here!" Pan yelled covering herself up

"Looking for yo-"

"Stop looking you perv! Turn around!" she sputtered lowering herself further in the water

"Looking at what?!" he demanded, folding his arms with a smirk

She had already learned while being Ichigo that Trunks thought of her as unattractive; which had hurt her heart and pride at the same time. But now, Pan was twice as hurt, and _furious_ that he had actually said it to her face, "OH! So I'm so ugly, you can't even imagine how there's anything to look at!?! How could you say that to me Trunks?!" she dunked her head completely under, so that he couldn't see the tears brim in her eyes. 'God, why am I so sensitive to everything he says all of a sudden?' she thought, sinking to the bottom of the artificial pond. Finding a rock, she sat there to stew in her thoughts.

What she had missed was the hurt look on Trunks' face as she wrongly accused him. Falling to the ground, he sat Indian style, resting his head in his hands. "How did that go wrong?" he questioned himself, "There really _wasn't _anything to look at. She was-Well it doesn't matter how many times I tell myself…_She _has to understand." And with that, he jumped into the air, diving gracefully into the water.

'Wh-why would he say something like that? …But, why should I care? He's always been like a…brotherish cousiny person to me. I mean, I call Unc..Goten' she stuttered correcting her thoughts, 'ugly all the time; it's a joke! Why then should I care that Trunks is doing the same thing to me; it's was a joke right?' Mentally sighing, she cradled her head, 'But what if he's not? I mean, I don't care if he finds me attractive or not. I just don't want to hear it…if he's not.' An iridescent goldfish brushed past sending shivers down her arm. Grinning ever so slightly, she playfully swung at it, keeping it at bay. Two more swam by, tickling both of her arms. These fish needed to go! She was incredibly ticklish, therefore, hated to be tickled; especially when she wasn't in a good mood. Grinning fully, she sent a small energy wave, knocking them clear across the pond. Giggling, she quickly clamped her mouth with both hands so as to not lose her breath this deep under water. 'I need more time to think things over,' she decided as a few more fish swam by. 'I can't let such _haha _su-such _hahaha such_ little _haha _little things _ha_ dis-dis-distrac_ "Bwahahahaha ha haha haha!"_'Pan began laughing uncontrollably. Losing all body control, she convulsed in a fit of laughter. Eyes wide, she gazed at the hundreds of fish surrounding her wondering how and why Dende could be so cruel. 'I-_I _have t "_haha" _t-to stop "_hahaha" _b-b-before I drown!' Gaining control of her right arm, she swung it violently at the fish. "_Hahahaha_" 'Stop! _"hahaha" _please!' The fish began swirling. Her oxygen supply dwindled, and she gave her last ditch effort to compose herself. Colors of iridescent gold merged with the sea foam blue before everything went black and consciousness slipped away.

Trunks didn't remember the bio-dome's pond being so deep, but continued diving anyways. As he neared the bottom, three singed goldfish, followed by a school brushed past, and he could have sworn they appeared to be smirking. 'Has mom been experimenting with the animals' visible signs of emotions again?…it's disturbing.' Storing those thoughts for another time, he reached out for Pan's ki. Feeling nothing, he shook out his arms and legs, convinced he just wasn't focusing hard enough. She could be no further than fifty feet away. In that vicinity, and with the amount of energy necessary to hold your breath, no matter how low she suppressed her ki, he should be able to sense it…But he couldn't. A shiver ran down his spine as one of two possibilities occurred to him. Either she had gotten out of the water without him noticing, or she was… 'Nahhh' Taking one last look around, he finally spotted her. Swimming over, he saw she held a coy smile on her face. Approaching her, he smirked, knowing that she had probably been lying there watching him struggle to locate her this whole time. Ice cold panic struck his veins as he locked onto her lifeless eyes "Pan..PAN!" he gurgled swooping the girl into his arms. Shooting ki, he blasted them to the surface, landing them roughly on the forest floor.

Kneeling over top of the girl, he felt for a pulse, "She's alive!" he breathed loudly, not noticing he was holding his breath, "but she's not breathing." Tilting her head back then pinching her nose, he breathed deep. Leaning down he covered her lips with his own and blew twice, watching her chest rise, then fall each time. Lifting his face, he checked to see if she was breathing. Her chest lay still. Putting his mouth to hers again, he blew once, seeing her chest rise and fall. As he inhaled to blow again, Pan's eyes fluttered open just as his lips touched hers.

Breathing for the first time in five minutes, Pan sucked in with all her might, stealing his breath away. Shocked, yet overjoyed with her recovery, Trunks didn't resist, but allowed her to breathe his air. Pan closed her eyes, gently arching up into the man breathing life to her. But all too quickly, her senses returned, and she grasped his shoulders throwing him off of her. Gasping for air, they lay side by side breathing deeply. Scrambling to his knees, Trunks kneeled beside Pan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeh, yeh I'm uh fine…" she breathed still flipping through the memories of two seconds ago. "What was…what was that?" she asked turning her head towards him flushing pink. "What was what?" he asked quirking an eyebrow, "I just spent the last two minutes saving your life, and the first thing you say is 'what was that?'? How about a Thank You?"

"_But, what was…"_ she whispered inaudibly as realization dawned on her, "What took you so long! I could have died down there!"

"What took me so long? How about the fact that I could barely even tell you were in danger. You were _smiling _for Dende's sake!...Who smiles when they're drowning??!"

"Me obviously, but it's your demon fish fault. They like to tickle people to death!"

Falling over, Trunks fell into a frenzy of laughter. "Y-you let the f-fish drown you! _Hahahahaha_!"

"Shut up it's not funny!" she yelled throwing a punch at him. He caught it easily. Twisting her wrist, he flipped her over, pinning it to her back. "Now say 'Thank you Trunks for saving my life.'"

"...never!-ow let go!"

"I'll let go as soon as you say it. 'Thank you Trunks for saving me from the fish.'."

"…Thank you Trunks for-" Trunks loosened up enough for Pan to break free (which she did) and she flipped up landing behind him. He turned around throwing a jab to her stomach. She dodged and tackled him to the ground, pinning him as she sat on his chest.

"Oh how the tables have turned" she smirked down at him

"Have they really?" he smirked back. And in one fatal swoop, he had her pinned on her back. She struggled to break free, but to no avail. "What do you want from me…Fine! ThankyouTrunksforsavingmylife! Now let me go!"

"Too late, that's not what I want anymore. Now, I need for you to answer a question."

"What question?"

Taking a glance around Trunks leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "What would it take to make you mine?"

**xxxx **

Bra sat in Trunks' lab with an ice pack to her head. Dizziness long gone, she stretched out over two office chairs and tried to relax. However, it incredibly difficult with her mom's azure eyes piercing holes right through her. "Is there something you want mom?"

"Yes there is," pausing, Bulma brought her hands to her mouth in contemplation, "Tri-Link Inc" she stated. Bra dropped her ice pack scattering shards of frozen water everywhere. "Uh um w-what about Tri-Link uh Inc?"

"Trunks and I, we've figured something out that you and Pan might be interested in." Crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair, she smirked. "That company actually had me worried. But now I see, their elimination is as easy as one, two," extending her arm she pointed at Bra, "…three."

* * *

**xxxxxxx **

**Good?...Yes, No, Maybe so Review?...Yes Please! Tell me something..anything Story ideas?...go ahead, i got ideas, but suggestions are always welcome **

**xxxxxxx **


	12. Huh?

**Ch. 12 - Huh?**

_disclaimer: No_

A/N: You would not believe the amount of writers block I am having with this story. Any suggestions or ideas you have for this story I would gladly receive (giving you your credit of course). As of right now, I have a beginning (duh) middle and end. I'm just having trouble with all the in between lol... Soooo sorry for the slow updating! ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Pan froze. She gazed at the man atop her, and fell into his crystal depths. Her heart fluttered wildly. Arching her back she leaned into him letting her lips brush his ear, "…nothing." 

Trunks' body lit on fire at her voice and touch. Startled by his own reaction, he promptly sat up and cleared his throat, "N-nothing? What do you mean?"

Pan sat up now and took in the expression on Trunks' face. 'He looks so confused. That question wasn't meant for me, was it? It was a hypothetical. Then why did he ask me?' Frustrated at herself for getting so easily riled up, she thought it better to verify her thoughts, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you asking what it would take to be yours?"

"I guess I didn't ask it right. What I want to know is, what it would take for…" he hesitated, not really wanting to ask the question.

"For what?! Spit it out already"

"…for a girl to like me." He was asking advice for another girl. In that instance Pan felt her heart pang. 'Why am I feeling like this? I don't like Trunks…do I?'

**xxxxxxx**

"U-uh what are you talking about mom?" Bra's throat was so dry, she wasn't sure if she could swallow water.

"Don't play dumb Bra, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"N-n-n-no I don't" she could feel the blood drain from her face, as she was about to faint. Bra couldn't handle this kind of pressure. If she spilled the info, Pan and Marron would never forgive her.

"Bra honey, are you alright?" Bulma's face changed from one of devious plotting to concern, "You must have really hit your head hard. Here let me fix your ice pack"

Done fixing the ice pack she sat back in her seat. "As I was saying, you three are the undoing of Tri-Link!" Bulma took on a giddy attitude, throwing Bra for a loop, "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Listen up kiddo, here's the plan. The three of you girls are around the same age as the CEO's of this Tri-Link thing. So I'm thinking, you guys be spies for me. Befriend the girls and woo the guy" she finished winking her eye. "It's so easy I don't know why I didn't think of it before!"

"Mom, isn't that illegal." Relieved that Bulma didn't '_know_', the color had returned to her face. But this deceptive business plan she was concocting put Bra on edge. Pan, Marron and herself can't accept this mission, but who's to say someone else won't. This angered her, "_WHAT_ exactly are you trying to accomplish with this infiltration, Mother?"

"Come on Bra, give me a little more credit than that. Nothing bad, I just want to dig up a little dirt. Find out what makes them tick, that sort of thing. No sabotage."

"Oh, ok. Well in that case, carry on."

**xxxxxxx**

"Oh"

"Uhm, well you see it's kind of embarrassing. And mom's getting on me about it. And with the business, it's not working. It-she could ruin it and--"

"Trunks, what are you talking about?"

"I've gotta-What does it take for a girl to like me!"

Pan couldn't help but laugh. It was mean, but it was funny. Trunks, of all people, is having trouble getting a girl to like him. "Are you serious? What girl in this world DOESN'T like you? You don't have to do anything."

"Obviously I do, because _she_ doesn't like me" his voice started to take on an agitated tone due to Pan's regard for the situation; a change that Pan did not miss.

"Hey, sorry… I just--ok who is this girl?"

"The CEO of Tri-Link Inc, Ichigo Banana."

Pan almost face-vaulted, "Excuse me!"

"Ichigo Banana of Tri-Li"

"I heard what you said," she interrupted, "I just want to know why. You just met her."

"I don't know. There's just something about her that attracts me to her. I feel comfortable. I don't even blush around her."

"Isn't this the kind of thing you talk to Goten about? Why are you telling me?"

"Because," he started, "although I'm comfortable around her, I feel as though she isn't around me. So I would like to know from a woman's perspective how to make that change."

"Ohh," This was the chance of a lifetime. 'How many girls get the chance to tell a guy exactly how to treat her? But wait, it's me, but it isn't me. I can't have things go well with him and Ichigo. Marron would go ballistic.' Not exactly sure what to do, she gave him the best advice possible, "…I'll tell you everything I know."

**xxxxxxx**

A week and a half later, Pan sat at her desk filing papers. There had been some modifications done to the switchem which required some extra funding. So she had spent the last week recalibrating the amount of money needed in each department. Therefore she had been swamped in paperwork.

"Done." Leaning back in her chair she allowed her eyes to shut. 'Ah, finished all my work, going house shopping later, and now it's time for lunch!' Opening her eyes she hopped from her chair. Skipping gleefully she stopped at the entrance of the adjacent office, "Hey Brock, you ready for lunch?"

_--Ring, ring, ring—_

"Just let me get this last call and I'll be through."

"Let one of our employees get it, I'm hungry."

"It's not a transferred call. It came straight to my office, meaning it's someone who has the number to our person line. I.E.: an important client, so hold on…" Picking up the receiver, she answered it, "Brock Trousers, CEO of Tri-Link Inc speaking." Bra furrowed her brow in confusion before placing a hand over the reciever. "It's Trunks," she half mouthed, half whispered, "and he wants to talk to you."

Pan waved her arms frantically, "Say I'm out! I'm not in right now!"

"I thought you told him not to talk to Ichigo anymore if he didn't want to sully their business relationship?" Bra whispered slightly baffled

"I did, but I see he is not taking my advice. What do I do now? I wasn't planning for this."

Shrugging her shoulders she handed Pan the phone, "Just see what he wants, and agree with it so we can go to lunch. It's not like he's calling to ask you to go out on another date, that'd be stupid."

**----**

Bra sat eating lunch alone, "My brother is so stupid!"

**----**

At a corner bistro across town, Pan sat alone as well. Trunks was late, again. She had already eaten two courses as he walked through the door. 'He is so late. But at least I won't pass out this time.' Walking over hurriedly, he made his apologies and sat down.

Pan scowled. He hadn't listened to her advice, he'd broken her lunch date with Bra, and he had the audacity to be late! There is no way she was going to make this easy for him.

"So what did you want to discuss?" she inquired wanting to see him squirm in discomfort.

"To be honest, I just wanted to make up for our last encounter. I believe we can both agree it was less than pleasant." Ordering his meal, he looked over at Pan waiting for a response.

"Well, uh yeh…" she stuttered. She had expected him to be nervous trying to gain her approval, but this cool demeanor was throwing her for a loop.

Smiling, he added, "So, tell me about yourself Miss Banana."

Hours later, Ichigo and Trunks could still be found at the bistro.

"Excuse me sir," came the waiter, "but the restaurant is closing soon."

"Oh my apologies, we'll leave," Trunks responded between laughter, "and thank you very much." Tipping the waiter very generously, they made their leave.

"That was fun," Pan stated checking her phone for the time 'Woah! Seven missed calls'

"And the night is still young. Would you like to catch a movie with me?" Trunks asked offering his hand in mock chivalry.

"Well…" Pan looked back down at her phone. She knew those calls were from Bra, but she was having too much fun with Trunks. 'I'll call her back later'

"C'mon, you can even pick the movie" he grinned

"Uhmm, just let me check my messages and we can go okay?"

"No problem, meet me over at my car when your done" and he left.

Dialing her voicemail, she listened to her messages:

"_P-Ichigo, where are you it's like 2 'o' clock. It does not take that long to eat lunch! Alright well call me when you're on your way back bye."_

_-Next message-_

"_Bra again…uh did you forget we're going house hunting today? Why haven't you called me back? Are you planning to go still? I know I shouldn't be worried about you, but I am. Where are you; I know you're not still with Trunks…are you? Call me back."_

_-Next message-_

"_PAN! Yeh I said Pan, what about it! Where are you and why haven't you called me back!... You know what, I don't care! I went house shopping without you, and guess what? I bought a place! And if you don't like it, TOO BAD! Hahaha just kidding I'm not that mad. I really did buy a place though. I sent you a text with the address. Oh, and you will be telling me what you've been doing with my brother for so long tonight. Okay, see you at home, bye!"_

**xxxxxxx**

Blue hair whipped furiously as Bra whipped her head changing directions. She had been pacing the floor of their brand new condo for the last two hours. 'Where is Pan!?! I'm sitting here worried about this girl, and she hasn't even called me back! And LOOK, the custom carpet I had put in is already worn! She's going to-' Bra's thoughts were cut short by a knock at the door. Making her way over, she peeped through the eyehole, "Speak of the devil!" Opening the door to let her 'delinquent' friend in, she continued her scolding, "Pan, where have you been, and why" That's as far as she got as she suddenly noticed Pan wasn't the only person standing at the door. "…oh, Hi Trunks, what are you uh doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well uh," Bra had to think on her toes. Grabbing her brother's arm she quickly drug him around the corner.

"Bra what are you—where are we going?!"

"Shh, I don't want Ichigo to hear," she gazed around as if to make sure no one overheard, "Remember that plan Mom had to infiltrate Tri-Link?"

"Yeh, but you rejected it."

"No, well yeh, well, not exactly. See I told Mom no because if I 'worked' for her then she'd be trying to control everything. I don't want that, so I'm working undercover on my own."

Trunks looked at her skeptically while he contemplated the situation in his head. "Well, I guess that makes since."

Letting out a sigh of relief Bra turned to go back into the condo.

"Hey, I didn't say I was convinced" Trunks quickly quirked. Bra froze in her tracks 'Dang, what do I say now?'

"How and why are you in Ichigo's house that she told me was just purchased today?"

"What can I say, I work fast..." she retorted, the end sounding more like a question than a statement.

Trunks seeming to buy the explanation turned to leave, but stopped abruptly, "Just one more thing," he said touching his chin, "Why did you call Ichigo Pan when you answered the door?" Bra was stumped. 'I was hoping he didn't notice that!'

"Uh…oh 'cause….uh well ya see uh, Pan was…supposed to come…here soon."

"Pan was supposed to come here soon? Really?" Trunks sounded anything but convinced. Bra had to come up with a good excuse, and fast!

"Yes, Pan was supposed to come here soon. Yeh, she and I are working together on this spy thing, and she was supposed to get here before Ichigo. So when I heard the door, I thought it was Pan" Bra beamed. She was so proud of the lie she had just weaved, it was fool-proof.

"Oh, okay. But where is she? Pan that is…"

"Oh uhm, I don't know, somewhere?"

"Hmm, Bra it's four am. If Pan's not in yet shouldn't you go looking for her?" he asked, a bit concerned at his sisters lack of concern.

"Oh yeh yeh don't worry I will! Now, shouldn't you be getting off home now? You know how Mom worries" she hastened pushing him along.

"But wha-"

"I told her I was at Pan's house" she answered before he could finish, "Now move along, you need your beauty rest."

"Bra." He said stopping, "You may want to go to sleep, but your _friend_ is apparently missing. And seeing as you're not doing anything about it, I'm going out to look for her." He turned to leave for the second time, "Oh, and tell Ichigo I had really nice time when she uh…Well tell her in the morning" he asked nervously blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. Waving quickly, he took off into the night sky.

'Good luck finding her' Bra chuckled entering the condo. Locking the door she went into the kitchen to confront her friend. "Alright Pan, start talking!"

"Huh?" she lolled closing her eyes

"Pan wake up! What were you doing all night with my brother?!"

"We…we..we were just," she stopped talking and laughed. Slapping her knee she folded over onto her lap continuing to laugh, "Wooo!"

Bra quirked an eyebrow at the girl's antics 'What the heck is that all about. Did they have that much fun?'

"Me and Trunks, we—and then I was soooo nervous. I just kept taking them…one, five, seven! Seven of them Bra!"

"What? What are you talking about? Wait hold on, I'm getting a call from Trunks shhh."

"Trunks!?" and with that Pan burst out into a fit of laughter. Bra rolled her eyes.

"Hello"

"Hey Bra, have you heard from Pan yet?" He sounded a little distressed

"Uh," she glanced over at the laughing red head on the floor, "no, not really."

"Really, because I can't sense her ki. I'm starting to get worried."

Bra never was a good liar. She got lucky earlier, but she wasn't going to chance it again. She was going to have to find a way for Trunks to find Pan himself…Just not here, or he might think _everything_ she had told him was a lie (which it was, but that's not the point). "Oh, uh well I'm sure you'll find her soon…" Grabbing the giggling girl, she turned off and removed the switchem ring returning Pan to her natural form.

"Aw, I not pretty anymore" Pan pouted before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"What is wro-Nevermind! You, leave the house and fly around somewhere and have Trunks find you."

"…where?"

"Anywhere! The park, the beach, Taco bell…Just hurry!" Giving one final push, Bra shoved her out the door.

Pan stood outside the condo looking confused, "Huh?"

"Pan go!" Chasing her, Bra swatted at her until she took off into the sky.

"Finally," Walking into the condo (once again) Bra locked the doors, "Ah, now I can relax knowing our secret is safe, and so is Pan." She rolled her eyes giving a short snort, "I don't know what got into that girl tonight. Staying out all extra late, then coming back acting crazy and talking jibberish…It's like she was drunk or something." Chuckling she got dressed for bed, "Ha, like that'd ever happen. Pan never drinks."

* * *

**Where am I going with this???? Wouldn't you like to know! HAhahahHAha**

**------Please review! Thank you--------**


	13. Alcohol Causes All Sorts of Problems

**ch 13: ALCOHOL CAUSES ALL SORTS OF PROBLEMS**

**A/N: Sooo 1 year and 9 months between updates isn't **_**that**_** bad right? right??** sorry for those who have to read back to remember what's going on, but i really can't summarize it for you, I'VE forgotten half the story myself lol

disclaimer: 'nough said

* * *

"Pan! Paaaan!"

Pan could hear her name being called out in the distance and wobbled towards it. Flying hadn't been working too well so she grounded herself in the nearest park. "Why did I have so many drinks? I can't believe _–hic!-_this… I can't even_–hic-_even_–hic­- _walk!' She mumbled before tripping over some air.

Clinging onto a conveniently placed tree she avoided the near tumble. "Stupid Bra! Sending me out like_-hic-_this! I'll teach'er! Yeh I'll teach'er a lesson or two when I get **back**!" she ranted taking random swings at the air, "Just like **that!** Yeah!" Feeling the adrenaline she began jousting the air.

"Pan!" Trunks shouted, relieved he had finally found her.

She stopped and stumbled mid swing before falling to the ground. Glaring at the half-saiyan approaching her, she pointed accusingly and gave the most evil eye she could muster.

"Pan??"

"How dare you do this to me," she muttered stumbling forward, "I thought I was y-_hic-_your friend."

"Pan I-"

"No!... shut up! It's my turn!...you listen, listen here…come…"

He knelt down beside her, and immediately scrunched his face in disgust at the over powering stench of alcohol, "Pan! Have you been drinking??" He yanked her off the ground and took to the sky, "Who have you been drinking with! I thought we all had an agreement! You don't drink without another saiyan, don't you remember what happened last time?! You are not the nicest drunk and a human could get seriously hurt! What were you thinking!?!"

Pan glared at him with fire in her eyes, "It's your fault!" she yelled

Trunks faltered, "…what! How is this _my_ fault? I come looking for you at five o' clock in the morning and-"

"You don'even remember" she muttered softly, cutting him off, "I was with you…and I was pretty…"

He stared down at the girl in his arms, a confused expression on his face, "…you were with…me? When?"

"T'day"

"Today??"

"Yes, t'day"

"When? I don't remember seeing you? Do you mean yesterday?"

"_T'day_!"

"Okay, okay!" he relented to the drunken female, "So when did this supposed meeting occur?"

"Umm…t'day"

"I know that! You already said today, when?"

"You, you don'remember?"

"Obviously I don't!" he retorted, fed up with the merry go round of questions

"We were t'gether, and-and I was laughing, but then…then"

"Then what?!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began rubbing her cheek slowly against his.

A bright red climbed from the base of Trunks' neck and engulfed his entire face. "You're so warm," she cooed

"No-stop!" he stutter-squeaked, causing Pan to release, "Answer my question. What happened _after_ 'we were together'?"

"**Yes!**" she seethed gripping the collar of his shirt, drawing him close. Their noses touched and she could breathe his breath, "but then you threw me outta the house Bra!"

"Bra??!"

"_Yes!!_ Bra, I'll getchuuu" she hissed slowly releasing his collar, and then swiftly passing out.

Trunks furrowed his brow in thought, flustered and trying to make sense of the quarter-saiyan's ramblings. "We were together? We…were together? We were…" his eyes bulged in realization and then narrowed dangerously. He peered down at the girl in his arms, then straight ahead as he raced back to the condo.

**--------------------**

_*Ding dong*_

"mm...what, who's there..?" Bra mumbled from her sprawled out position on the couch

*_Ding dong-Ding dong-Ding dong*_

"Ok ok …I'm….comi" she replied half-heartedly lifting her arm towards the door in a sleep induced attempt to move.

*_Knock kno THUMP THUMP THUMP*_ Bra immediately jumped to attention recognizing her brothers ki.

_*THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP*_ "Bra! If you don't answer this door RIGHT NOW I swear I will--

"Shh, you'll wake tha neighbas" Bra whispered as she cracked the door careful to only expose her nose and mouth.

"Bra!"

"Alright alright, c'mon in, geez no need to be so fussy this early in the morning.."

Trunks laid the passed out Pan on the couch, then angrily marched over to his sister who still lingered by the door, "Wow, Pan must've been exhausted. Was she asleep when you found her?" Bra questioned

"Cut the crap! You know exactly what happened to Pan, and _exactly_ why I'm fussy!"

"Hehehehe you said fussy"

"Bra!" He exclaimed slamming a palm past her face and into the wall behind her.

"…Yes?" she squeaked, face scrunched from anticipated impact.

"You!.. you…,"Trunks chuckled and backed away from the wall as his anger dissipated. The helpless look of fear on his sister's face was too much. "Man, if dad saw you make that face…"

"Please don't tell him!" Bra pleaded dropping down to her knees, "He'd make me go into training again because "Fear is for the weak!"" they both finished with their best Vegeta impersonation. Laughter ensued then subsided.

"But in all seriousness, I will tell him..."

"No, please don't! Such an evil brother, how could you!? You're supposed to protect me, not throw me to the lions, then mop up the blood with my mangled carcass, only to toss it in a blender to make Bra smoothies for the lions to ingest again."

Trunks just stared, stared some more, and then brushed it off. "Look, all I want is the truth. Just tell me the truth." He walked further into the condo, "I was mad at first because I figured out you lied to me, but I'll give you a chance to explain yourself. And if, IF you have a legitimate reason for deceiving your oh so benevolent brother, then I shall spare you the lions den." Trunks bargained as he sat himself down at a table.

"Pfft, lie…what lie is this you speak of?" Bra attempted to persuade

"Hey, its no big deal to me. It's you who'll be in the lions bowl"

"It's den stupid, lions den. Don't you know the story, Daniel--"

"I know what I said" Trunks interjected blushing lightly, "and you can try to change the subject all you want, but the thing is, I already know the truth. Pan said enough for me to piece it together. If you don't explain now, it'll only get complicated when the families find out."

"…Pan told you?" Bra inched closer, tentatively taking the seat across from Trunks, "How much did she say?"

"Oh…enough. You just have to fill in the holes. Let's start simple, like what started it all, and why you allowed Pan to be in the position she's in now."

"…Fine. We started it because we didn't want to just blindly follow our families' will and prior conceptions. And Pan's in the position she's in now because she handles money better than I do. There, happy?"

Trunks pondered on his sister's words.

"That…is quite possibly the _stupidest_ reasoning I've ever heard! I should send you to dad just to knock some sense into you!"

This infuriated Bra beyond all reason, "Stupid?! You're just mad because you didn't think of it first! And how am I senseless? Putting Pan in charge of finances is the very reason Tri-Link's quarterly earnings are triple that of Capsule Corps'!"

"Bra, what does Tri-Link and Capsule Corps have anything to do with you getting Pan drunk and sending… her…out…Did you just say Pan works for Tri-Link?"

Bra stared at her brother in disbelief. 'He asks me why we started a company, and then is surprised that Pan works there' "Trunks"

"What"

"What did Pan tell you?"

"No, answer _my_ question. Does Pan work for Tri-Link?"

'He really hasn't figured it out?' "If I tell you, will you tell me what Pan told you?"

"What?...Yes, now answer."

"Yes she works for Tri-Link, now what did Pan tell you?"

"Wait, why? Why does she work there? Is it part of your infiltration plan?"

"I don't know, ask her" she lied. Bra needed to find out exactly how much Trunks knew before spinning another web of intricate lies.

"Don't give me that crap! You're her best friend, of course you know why she's employed at the rival company of your family's"

"Well if you want to know, you should ask her yourself, because obviously there's a reason she hasn't told you yet. That being the case, I'm not going to break her trust and explain it to you myself without her permission." 'Damn that was a good lie!' "Now, what did Pan tell you?"

Sighing in defeat, Trunks ran a hand through his hair and began to explain. From Pan's drunken ramblings he had come to a conclusion. That in her state, unable to identify who she was talking to she began berating him with allegations of getting her drunk. It wasn't until just before she passed out that she mentioned Bra's name and how she was kicked out of the house. All of which led him to the final conclusion that she had gotten drunk with Bra and then swiftly gotten kicked out of the residence for reasons unknown.

"So you want to at least explain to me why you kicked her out of the condo?"

"Uh…I didn't know that she was drunk?" 'I really didn't know, although in retrospect…'

Trunks tiredly wiped his face, "You know what, it's late--or early whatever you want to call it, and I'm too tired for this." He promptly stood up and headed for the door, "Goodnight Bra" he said exiting, "tell Pan I need to talk with her about this whole working for Tri-Link thing, and uh don't forget to tell Ichigo that I uh had a good time. Sorry to leave you with a second drunk person on your hands."

"No problem, byeeee."

The door shut and Bra could finally rest. "Ugh I'm so tired. Finally time for sleep" she smiled as she cuddled into a love seat.

_*ring ring ring* *ring ring ring*_

"Hello?"

"Good Morning!"

"Marron?...what is it?"

"This is your wake up call. You told me to call you guys in case you forgot to set your alarm during the process of moving in and whatnot. Am I wrong?"

Bra pulled the phone away from her ear to check the time, "Yeh, but you weren't supposed to call until six--Dammit!"

* * *

**Yeh, so wasn't that long of a chapter, but its better than nothing..am i right or am i right?....maybe, we'll see**

***really though, for any of you who honestly care... Sorry for the wait, i had life stuff to attend to... like graduating... soon ------- next ch coming Mmmm yeh i can't give any guarantees :)**


End file.
